


To fix a broken heart

by Freak_Iwa_Cos



Series: IwaKageOi Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_Iwa_Cos/pseuds/Freak_Iwa_Cos
Summary: It's the story 'of love, pain and soulmates' but with more information about Iwaizumis and Oikawas point of view. Please read the other first. This one will be update according to the other one to avoid spoilers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaKageOi Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786318
Comments: 92
Kudos: 573





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I thought that maybe if you could read what's going on with this guys too, maybe the story would be more clear and interesting. 
> 
> Welcome to the angst and hate train. Hope you enjoy it.

# Chapter 1

Iwaizumi had known since he was little that his best friend, Oikawa Tooru was his soulmate. According to what he had been told, soulmates could be bonded once the kid had built his own personality. Or at least, the base of what it would be. That was normally around 6 or 7 years old. But the connection would only appear once you met the other person. Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's first letters on their skin appeared once Tooru, the youngest of them both, turned six. They had known each other since they were babies, so they didn't have to wait to meet their soulmates.

They had been together, as friends, until romantic feelings started to develop. At the age of 14 they started to officially date. They went to the same schools and played volleyball together. Oikawa was the setter, while Iwaizumi was a wing spiker. Both were really passionate about the sport, but Iwaizumi always thought that Oikawa was probably a bit more obsessive than him.

He had been proven right when, on the last year of middle school, a new kid entered the team wanting to be a setter. The kid was amazingly talented, and Oikawa started to lose his mind with jealousy and nonsense worry. Iwaizumi had been really surprised that Oikawa started to pick on the kid, it was so not like him.

Their first real fight as a couple had been the day Iwaizumi had to stop Oikawa from hitting Kageyama. He couldn't explain why, but he felt anger and scared at the situation. He had always felt some sort of protectivness towards the young setter that he didn't understand, but he had never imagine that he would have to protect him from his boyfriend.

Oikawa had explained to him all the weird feelings that he got with the other kid and all the insecurities that came with his existence. Iwaizumi had told him, like thousands of times before, that he shouldn't be comparing with everyone else, and to not see every other person as a rival.

Of course, he never listened to him, but at least he didn't try to hit the kid anymore. Although that could have been because Kageyama stopped approaching them too.

They were on their first year of High school when they found out that there was a third person on the bond. Apparently, they were on a polybond. The third person was nice, but they seem to avoid any possibility of meeting in person. It was a little weird, but they have it time. They would meet some day.

It was almost the end of the year, and their ex-kouhais had their final match of the tournament. Iwaizumi and Oikawa went to cheer for them. Iwaizumi couldn't take his eyes off of Kageyama. He had grown a lot, both physically and as a setter. Iwaizumi felt like something was pulling him to the kid, and maybe because of that is that he noticed black marks on his arms. Black marks exactly like the ones on his and Oikawa's arms at the moment.

\- _Oi, Tooru_ \- the other looked at him - _Did you see Kageyama's arms?_ \- He asked the other teen, who was looking at him like he had grown a third head.

\- _What? What are you talking about?_ \- He looked at the player.

\- _Those are soulmates writting, and they look exactly like ours_ \- He was very confused.

- _You are crazy Iwa-chan. Your eyesight is not that good, you are probably seeing wrong_ \- He dismissed the other, but there was some nervousness on his voice.

\- _You are the one who wears glasses, idiot, not me_. - was all Iwaizumi said as they continue watching the game.

Kitagawa Daiichi won, and their ex senpais offered to treat them to dinner as a congratuations. Iwaizumi noticed that Kageyama hadn't put on his jacket, like he always did, and took the oportunity. He asked Oikawa for a pen, and when his boyfriend gave it to him with a questioning look, he started drawing on his arm.

Even though Iwaizumi had suspected, seeing the marks appear on Kageyama's arm had been a shock. He hadn't been expecting that. Oikawa saw red. There was no way this could be happening. There was no way that kid was his soulmate. They both watched how Kageyama ran away with some lame excuse after being discovered.

The next weeks were hell. Iwaizumi was trying to convince Oikawa that they should talk to Kageyama about it. That they should try. He realized that all the feelings he got with the raven haired boy made sense now. Why he got attracted to him, why he wanted to protect him. But it seemed like Oikawa didn't feel anything of that and they were fighting all the time.

Oikawa didn't want anything to do with Kageyama. That brat was in his life to take everything from him. First it was volleyball, and now he was gonna take away his soulmate too. Tooru knew that Iwaizumi had been texting the other setter sometimes. He wouldn't allow it. He would never share anything in his life with him. And he made it pretty clear on the voicemail he sent the kid.

- _I'm not gonna be anything for him, I already told both of you_ \- Oikawa was telling Iwaizumi one day - _and I can't make your decisions for you. But know something Hajime, I'm not gonna be second to him._

\- _What the hell are you saying idiot? You are not second to anyone. But he's our soulmate too_. - He tried to resonate with the other.

\- _Why? Am I not enough for you Hajime!? Why do you want him?_! - He could feel the tears on his eyes.

\- _Of course you are Tooru! How could you even doubt that!?? I fucking love you_ \- Iwaizumi looked at his boyfriend in the eyes - _but wanting him too doesn't mean you are not enough or that I don't love you_. - He whispered

\- _Yes, it means exactly that. If you choose him, then you lose me Hajime_ \- it was a clear ultimatum and Iwaizumi knew, that at the end of the day, he would always do what's best for Oikawa. He didn't want the other doubting himsef, doubting their relationship. So, the choice was quite obvious.

\- O _kay Tooru, okay_ \- He whispered and hugged his boyfriend. - _it will always be you for me. Just the two of us_ \- and he kissed his hair while the other cried his fears away.

That night Iwaizumi decided to make things clear with Kageyama. He knew there was no way he would be able to say what he should over the phone or face to face. If he saw or heard the boy he always felt the need to protect, cry, he would break down right there. But he needed to do this if he wanted Tooru to be happy and for them to be okay again. Still, he hated himself. He knew what he was about to do was horrible, and he hated himself for it.

He grabbed his cellphone and wrote the message. It stayed there for an hour until he finally sent it. The response didn't take long to come. A simple ' _okay_ ' and a couple of minutes later, he felt the little connection they had, dissapear. The block was on. He took a deep breath and let himself cry for a few minutes before going to sleep.

\- _I'm sorry, Tobio_ \- He whispered before closing his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out that not everything is as they thought, and they get the help they needed to face their mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heeey I'm back with more of this PoV. 
> 
> I'm gonna come clean about something, I have favouritism on this ship. I love Iwaizumi Hajime and I think people need to appreciate him more. And I've been shipping him with our little Tobio for a long time now even before IwaKageOi. So if I tend to be more gentle with him than with Oikawa, well...now you know the reason ;)
> 
> Enjoy more of this drama !

# Chapter 2

Almost a year had passed in which neither of them mentioned Tobio again. And yet, both of them felt the void between them. As if something was missing. As if there was a space, made for someone who was never there. Even when the two of them were together, there was still something missing. The longing on their chest. The constant worry and need to know if the other was alright. They both knew what was missing. Who was missing. They both knew they wouldn't be able to continue like this any longer.

Oikawa didn't say anything because he was too proud. He didn't say anything because he knew that he was the reason why Iwaizumi looked lost in his head sometimes. He didn't say anything because it scared him to face his mistakes.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything because he still felt guilty. He didn't say anything because he still had the memory of a scared young boy about to be hit. He didn't say anything because he was scared to lose Oikawa too.

They went to see one of Kitagawa Daiichi's last match of the year. The last match of his kouhais. Iwaizumi wished he hadn't gone. Watching Kageyama so thin, so lost, being left alone, he felt like he wanted to throw up. Or like he wanted to kill the other kids for being mean. But that would have been really hypocritical.

Oikawa didn't know what to think. He had always been worried that Kageyama would surpass him as a setter. But the setter he just saw wasn't that one. Oikawa felt frustration inside him. How could Kageyama forget everything he was and become this horrible kid he had just seen? He went to talk to him alone, not even Iwaizumi knew about it. He made sure that his boyfriend didn't know, because otherwise he wouldn't let him. Hajime knew that he wasn't good controlling his.emotions and he sometimes ended saying things he didn't mean to. And that is exactly what hapened. When he saw the kid, looking lost and broken he wanted to yell. He was angry at himself, at everyone else, but ended up spitting his anger at Kageyama. He left to go.home before he could make things even worse.

### 

During the school break they started to feel sick. They were already used to the longing on their chest, and the feelings of wrongdoing. But this was new. They would have trouble sleeping. They would have sudden rush of panic through their bodies. Nauseas. And very vivid nightmares that would make them wake up in the middle of the night sweating cold.

Iwaizumi's mother took him to the doctor after the third night on a row he woke up feeling weak in the knees. She had gone with him into the doctor's office, so she had been present when he explained what was wrong. The doctor had made him take different exams. They got all good results. All except one.

- _Look at this diagramm. It 's a map of the soulmate bond you are part of, Hajime. Most people don't know it, but the bond is more than just emotional connection. It is something physical too. That's why we took medical exams of this too._ \- He explained to Iwaizumi. He hadn't known about the physical connection. - _I can see here, that he connection with one of your soulmates is good and strong, but the other one has a block._ \- his mother gasped. She hadn't known about the polybond. - _I supposed you know that blocking a connection is not recommended under any circumstances._

- _i...no. Why?_ \- He asked the doctor.

\- _Well you see, it is very difficult to maintain it so it would take a lot of energy, for once. And second, it ruins the bond to the point of it breaking it sometimes_. - Iwaizumi gasped. What? - _now, seeing this results I think I know what's causing you an your other soulmate all this sickness._ \- His mother was still quiet, so Iwaizumi was the one to ask.

\- _Is it the bond?_

\- _Yes. You see. Even though bonds can be blocked, there are situations in which the bond would still send emotions through it. When a person is at risk of life and death the bond would send warnings to the other person in form of bad feelings and flashes of images. Normally in dreams, but it can occure as flash backs being awake. It is known that the soulmate of drogadicts or of people dealing with depression would receive warnings thrugh the bond to avoid bad things to happen when one of them was doing something risky._

- _but, Tooru is fine. And you saw that the other connection is blocked_. - Iwaizumi didn't want to understand what it had been said.

\- _Yes, but for what I saw, the warnings are being send from that part, even with the block. So my suggestion is to go and talk to this third person. Something is wrong there._

When they left the doctor, Iwazumi's mother turned to him with a serious expression.

\- _We'll talk at home_

And she didn't say anything else to him during their ride home. He texted Oikawa really quick to give him a heads up.

To **Shittykawa** : hey. Been to the doctor. It's about the bond. Harsh news and little heads up: my mother found out about Kageyama. Be ready.

Once at home his mother made him sit on the couch and made some tea. That meant serious conversation. He wasn't surprised.

- _So, Hajime...are you gonna tell me or do I have to ask you?_ \- she asked him serious but friendly.

\- _Um...I think it'd be better if you ask_ \- there was so much to talk and he didn't know where to start.

\- _Okay then. How long have you known there was a third person?_ \- she asked gently.

\- _Since first year of High school. But we didn't find out who he was until the end of that year_. - He explained, looking at his cup of tea.

\- _What happened?_ \- she was looking at him, and this part of the story was very difficult for Iwaizumi to tell.

\- _The guy was, someone who didn't get along with Tooru_. - He stopped to swallow.to

\- _He blocked you because of that?_ \- she couldn't believe that. Hajime simply looked down and shook his head no.

\- _We rejected him...I...I asked him to_ \- He felt his throat dry, it was difficult to talk. He felt as if it was yesterday that he sent that message. - _to block the bond_. - He was afraid of seeing his mother's face.

- _Hajime...why? How could you?_ \- she stood up from the couch and grabbed the phone - _I'm calling the Oikawas. We're all gonna talk about this._

\- _They don't know_ \- He stopped her

\- _Well, they are going to find out now -_ and she called them.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting on the livingroom. His parents, Tooru and the Oikawa's too. Hajime's mother started.

\- _So, it seems that our sons are on a polybond and we found out just now -_ Oikawa's mother looked as surprised as his mother did when the doctor talked about a third person. - _and it seem that they rejected him, and now the kid has been blocking the bond for more than a year._

\- _What? But that's not healthy at all_ \- said Ms. oikawa

\- _Yeah, Hajime just found out about the risks today at the doctor_ \- she said sternly. Hajime looked down, he was still having a hard time with that. Oikawa sat still beside him.

\- _What? What do you mean?_ \- He asked. Hajime looked at him and nodded.

\- _It seems that it takes a lot of energy and can damage the bond too._ \- hajime repeated what the doctor had told him - _I didn't know, I haven't researched anything about soulmates since we've found ours since a young age. I never thought about the possibility of a third_. - He tried to explain.

\- _But wait, so that's what's been making us sick?_ \- Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi had told him that there were bad news, but this was it?

- _No. The doctor said they what you are feeling are warnings coming from the bond about the mental health of your third partner_ \- Ms. Iwaizumi explained.

\- _what? So the nightmares aren't just nightmares?_ \- Oikawa asked Iwaizumi, who would understand what he was talking about. He had seen those images of blood, and cuts and death on his dreams too.

- _No. They might be thoughts or actions from Kageyama. And he doesn't know we are receiving this warnings._ \- Hajime was biting his lips and Oikawa paled once he understood what that meant.

\- _Guys, we want to understand what happened between the three of you, to make you reject him._ \- Mr. Oikawa said for the first time since the meeting began. 

\- _The kid is Tobio-chan_. - Oikawa started and everyone understood. Oikawa's parents had heard a lot about that kid. Every time Oikawa had come frustrated from practice. Every time he had stayed until late practicing and Iwaizumi had to drag him home. That time he had t go to the doctor after hurting his knee. Everything had been because of how threatened Oikawa had felt of the other kid. And the Iwaizumi's family had heard a lot about that too, since the boys spent a lot of time together.

\- _So what? It makes sense, for what you've told us about the kid. The obsession you felt for him, it makes sense. You probably misunderstood the feelings though_ \- Oikawa looked at his mother surprised.

\- _I didn't thought about that at the moment._ \- He whispered - _I thought he was here to take everything I love away. Volleyball. Hajime_ \- Iwaizumi had heard that already. But what surprised him was that Oikawa talked in past tense. Did he not think like that anymore?

\- _Love. A third soulmate isn't there to take away anything. Is there to add something you need even though you don't even know it._ \- Ms. Iwaizumi talked.

\- _Now guys, you really need to decide what you are going to do_ \- Mr. Iwaizumi added - _What you did was very wrong, and the kid is probably deeply hurt_.- Both teens flinched at that - _It does seem like this Tobio kid is not doing good, and the bond is trying to make you realize that he needs his soulmates beside him._

\- _He probably hates us_ \- Oikawa whispered - _there's no way he's gonna accept our apology._

\- _Yeah, but we need to try it anyway_ \- Iwaizumi grabbed his boyfriend's hand - _if he rejects us, we deserve it. But I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing when every ounce of my body is longing for him since the day we blew him off_ \- Hajime had unshed tears in his eyes

\- _I'm sorry Hajime_ \- the green eyed boy looked at him questioning - _for making you choose, when clearly you were right about the three of_ _us_. - the ace gave him a smile

\- _You have a choice though, Tooru. The doctor said that if the block damages too much the bond, it can break it_. - He took a breath - _so you want to end your bond with Kageyama? It is possible_. - He made it clear that he was talking about Oikawa's and Kageyama's bond. Not his. He would never break it on purpose.

\- _No!_ \- yelled Oikawa - _no, I don't want that. I...I want him, I need him...I'm not gonna leave him alone because I was too proud to admit my mistake when I pushed him away._

The talk continue for longer than expected. They had to explain everything they did and felt to their parents, and they were almost grounded for being selfish and foolish kids. But the important thing was that they finally were honest about their feelings and now they would work to make everything alright with the young setter.

That night Oikawa stayed at Iwaizumi's and both teens spent long hours of the night talking about the whole bond thing. They needed to be completely honest with each other if they wanted to be able to try and offer Kageyama a good and healthy relationship.

\- _He's not gonna come to Aoba Johsai this year -_ confessed Oikawa

\- _What? How do you now?_ \- the ace eyed suspiciously to his mate

\- _Because I told him not to. After the disastrous match_ \- He whispered

\- _What the hell Tooru ??_ \- Iwaizumi's voice was angry and tired at the same time

\- _I didn't mean to. I got frustrated and lost control of what I said_ \- He felt ashamed of that. It was always the same

\- _Yeah, you always do. That's why you shouldn't talk to people when you are not okay_. - the green eyed boy sighed. He stayed silent for a while, simply laying on the bed, watching the ceiling. He voiced his concerns after a couple of minutes - _I'm scared, you know. I 'm scared that we ruined his life. I was supposed to protect him..._

\- _I know Hajime. I'm scared too. But, it's gonna be better, I promise. We are gonna do everything we can to help him, whatever it's causing him troube. And we both were supposed to protect him okay? And we still are. And if he doesn't want us...then..._ \- He swallowed - _then we'll protect him from afar._

They went to sleep knowing that it was still something really fragile and difficult. And the chances that Kageyama never forgave them were high. But they would do whatever they could to fix their mistakes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years POV of the practice match and their encounter with Kageyama at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> Differently than my other fic, that is already finished and I just need to upload it, this one is still in process. And I've been slacking off on the writting, so probably this fic would take more time to upload.
> 
> Still, I hope you like it 💞

# Chapter 3

When the school year started, Oikawa arranged a practice match with Karasuno, the school where Kageyama was playing. But when the day came the idiot of setter and captain wasn't able to be there on time due to a doctor's visit for a sprain ankle. So Iwaizumi had to face Kageyama after all that time, alone. Great.

He couldn't stop looking at him since the moment he entered the gym. He was thinner and paler than the last time he had seen him. But he looked comfortable with his new team. During the warming up Kageyama went to get one of the balls on their side of court and Iwaizumi took the chance to talk to him.

\- _Hey Kageyama, how've you been?_ \- He smiled a him to show he meant no harm. But he was a little nervous to see how the other would react. The younger setter glared at him before answering. He couldn't blame him.

\- _I've been...I've been fine_ \- before Iwaizumi could say anything else, Karasuno's number 2 appeared beside Kageyama and put a hand on his shoulder. Iwaizumi felt a not on his stomach at the sight. But he wasn't sure if it was due to jealousy or the fact that Tobio jumped at the touch.

\- _Hey Kageyama warms up is finished, the team is gathering around now_ \- the ash blond guy turned them to Iwaizumi with a sweet fake smile and Iwaizumi wanted to punch him. - _Iwaizumi-san I think your team needs you there too_ \- Iwaizumi understood the message in his tone. ' ~~don't you dare hurt my kouhai~~ '. He sighed

\- _Good game_ \- Iwaizumi nodded and gave Kageyama a small smile again before leaving.

The game was interesting. It seemed like Kageyama had finally found someone who could hit his quicks very effectively. Iwaizumi felt kind of jealous about it, he had never had the opportunity to hit his sets, and he really wanted to. But he had never said anything, afraid that Oikaw a would take it the wrong way. The ace couldn't wait until Oikawa saw those two playing. He was gonna flip. Iwaizumi was surprised to see Kageyama's jump serve. It seemed that he finally got it right. He wondered if one of his new senpai had taught him how to do it, but seeing as no one on Karasuno did one on the game, he supposed it was so the kids work alone. He had noticed how Kindaichi kept messing with Karasuno's number 10 making him scared of Kageyama, and so, he had to disguised his smirk when Kageyama actually apologized for his mistake, making Kindaichi eat his words. Yeah, the kid had definitely grown. 

By the beginning of the third set made his appearance Oikawa, but entered to play by the end of the game. the captain had been surprised that they were losing, but he explained to him that he had no clue what he had set them for with this game. Shorty spiked right next to Seijo's captain and Iwaizumi couldn't contain his 'told ya, idiot' expression. But when he saw Kageyama looking smug on his direction he gave him a proud smile. That kid had really gotten better.

That day, while walking home both Seijho's captains were talking about Karasuno.

\- _You were there more time than me. How did you see Kageyama? -_ asked Oikawa.

\- _He looks thinner than before. He clearly fits well on his new team. Number 2 is a really overprotective senpai..._ \- yeah, he might have been jealous

\- _Ohh refresh-kun. Yeah, he is really the mother of those crows_. - He smirked

\- _I talked two words with Kageyama until mamacrow interrupted. Though he seemed tense being with me, couldn't blame him, nor his senpai for interfering_. - Iwaizumi added. - _What did you do after the match? You disappeared for a couple of minutes there..._

\- _I went to talk to Karasuno_ \- Iwaizumi groaned - _told them what to improve in order for us to meet on a real match. I hope that Tobio-chan got my message. That he is a worthy rival and I want to play him_ \- his eyes were bright while imagining that moment.

\- _Knowing both of you, he probably didn't._ \- He laughed at the indignant squeak that Oikawa did.

They didn't try to approach Kageyama again, because they didn't want him to feel preassure. They knew how much damage they had done, and even if they wanted to make everything better as quick as possibe, it wasn't so easy. It would take time. In the meantime they could try to prepare themself for the moment they come clean with the younger boy.

On a Saturday afternoon they were walking around a near park, enjoying some time in the sun when they ran into Kageyama. He had clearly been running for a while if his red face and sweated clothes were anything to go by. But suddenly the boy stopped and leaned on a tree before throwing up. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi ran to him to check how he was. He didn't look well. Oikawa put a hand on his back while the other was still leaning, but quickly draw it back as the setter flinched.

They were trying to get the younger''s attention, to see if he was truly conscious or not. Oikawa started to wave his hand in front of his face trying to make him focus.

\- _Yohoo, Tobio-chan are you there?_ \- He asked. It looked like Kageyama was trying but failing to focus. - _Iwa-chan I don't think he's okay. We need to call someone. He looks like he's gonna pass out_ \- yeah, Iwaizumi was fearing the same.

\- _I'm...I'm Okay_ \- He finally said - _just...a litte dizzy...it's...it's nothing_ \- He stutteres. Yeah right, it's nothing...

\- _You are clearly not okay. Do you have your mother's number to call her?_ \- someone needed to pick him up.

\- _NO_ \- the almost yell that the boy gave startled both third years. - _she's not home. She's...away...business trip_ \- Iwaizumi looked at him not really be living him. The way he reacted wasn't of someone whose mother is away. That was weird.

\- _Well you can't go home alone like this, clearly_

\- _Why don't we call refresh-kun? He sure would kill us at first sight if we leave him here like this_ \- Oikawa suggested. He knew that number 2 had strong mother instincts and surely could help. Although he knew that mentioning that to Iwa-chan wouldn't be a good thing. He already seemed jealous of the guy at time they met.

\- _Umm, yeah, that may be right_ \- He wasn't so happy about it, but it was for the best - _Kageyama do you have your senpai's number?_ \- He grabbed his cellphone from his hand and started looking on the contact list - _Sugawara was it, right?_ \- Kageyama nodded.

Iwaizumi walked a bit further away in order to be able to talk without being heard. He called the vice captain and waited for him to pick up.

\- _Kageyama? Is everything alright?_ \- it seems that Kageyama didn't call often

\- _Sugawara-san? This is Iwaizumi-san_ \- He was interrupted by the crown on again

\- _What happened ? Is everything alright? Where are you?_ \- Iwaizumi almost yelled at him. He was already nervous, he didn't need the other freaking out.

\- _One question at a time please. We are at the park near Aoba Johsai's school ground. We were walking around when we saw Kageyama. He's sick._ \- He whispered - _he...He seemed to have been running. He almost fainted._ \- He needed to breath or would end up freaking out.

- _Is he with you right now?_ \- Sugawara asked, more calmly this time.

\- _He's with Oikawa while I talk to you. I...I wanted to talk to you without him listening._

\- _What's wrong?_ \- asked Karasuno's number 2

\- _He's been clearly overworking himself. I know you didn't know him before, so you wouldn't know the difference, but he lost a lot of weight. He's not eating well and this almost pass out is prove enough of that_ \- He knew it was quite hypocritical what he was doing, but it was necessary.

\- _Yeah, I had my suspicious. Although it's quite funny how is you the one who's telling me all this..._ \- He didn't sound amused at all. Iwaizumi sighed.

\- _I know. It's complicated. But because of that is that I'm telling you all this. I'm worried. We are worried. But we are not that idiot to think that he's gonna tell us if there is anything wrong._ \- He swallowed, and his next words were nearly a whisper - _or if we are that anything. He's not doing well, please don't ask me how we know, but we do._

\- _Okay. I get it. Thank you for the Information Iwaizumi-san, we'll keep an eye on him. I'll be there in 5 minutes_. - and so he hung up.

While looking for Sugawara's number on the contact list he noticed that Kageyama had erased his and Oikawa's numbers, so he added them again. And then made a quick call to his number to add Kageyama to his contacts too. He had deleted it a while ago, to prevent himself to call or write to him at night when the feels were too much.

He returned to the other two just when Oikawa was yelling. That guy was terrible with his feelings. He tried to make Kageyama understand that overworking like that could be dangerous. And Oikawa tried to show concern, just to turn it into some egotistical asshole comment, to prevent his concern to show. Yeah, he definitely didn't know how to deal with his emotions. Once Sugawara arrived they went home. They were still nervous, but they knew that the other third year would take good care of Kageyama.

The walk back to their homes was unusually quiet. Iwaizumi wasn't one to talk too much, but Oikawa was. So the silent was a sign that both boys were still thinking of what happened before.

\- _You noticed that Tobio-chan tends to flinch every time someone touches him, Iwa-chan?_ \- asked Oikawa deep in thoughts.

\- _Actually, I did. I wasn't sure at first, but since you noticed too...I guess I was right then_ \- He whispered. They kept in silence for a couple of minutes. Iwaizumi couldn't keep the image of the younger boy looking sick out of his head.

\- _What are you thinking of, Iwa-chan_? - asked the brunette quietly.

\- _Nothing...I'm just worried. Did you believe him about his mother?_ \- He looked to his partner

\- _Yeah, why? You didn't?_

\- _I don't know. Something felt weird. His reaction was...not normal_ \- he was still deep in thoughts when Oikawa interrupted his moment.

\- _Hey, he's with his senpai now. He's fine. But we can text him asking him to let us know when he's back home. If that helps you calm your mind..._ \- Oikawa suggested.

\- _Yeah, that's a good idea actually._

And that's what they did. Surprisingly, Kageyama texted them back, so they could count it as a small victory


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi learned more about Kageyama's past days and start to put two and two together on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've been meaning to update this story for a while now, but never got d the time to do it.
> 
> So here it finally is, a new chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it 💞

# Chapter 4

The first tournament of the year had just began. Aoba Johsai didn't play until a little later, but they still went to the gym early. They were on the entrance hall when coach realized that Oikawa wasn't with them. Iwaizumi groaned and excused himself to go find him. The idiot was right outside the gym, surrounded by girls who were asking for pictures and autographs. The spiker grabbed the ball he had with him, and threw it against his captain's head. The girls screamed, and Iwaizumi groaned again. He could already feel a headache coming. Oikawa squeaked and turned around to see who had hit him, but his face changed when he saw Iwaizumi there, daring him to protest.

\- Ittai, Iwa-chan! - He rubbed his head.

\- Oi, Shittykawa did you forget that our soulmate is about to play? - He made a point in letting the girls know that their idol was already taken - I want to be able to go wish him good luck before the game starts - He started to go back inside. He heard the other laughed.

\- Such a jealous soulmate - Oikawa rolled his eyes as he heard Iwaizumi growl - sorry ladys I have to go now. - He gave them a peace sign and went to follow his boyfriend.

They went to their seats just as Karasuno was warming up. Oikawa called for them.

\- Yohoo! Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! How's the freak duo doing? - He gave them his usual sweetly smile and a peace sign, but the whispered 'good luck' to Kageyama. Iwaizumi heard the shorty yelled something about 'great King' , 'ace' and 'turnip head'. Then Kunimi started laughing at Kindaichi for the nickname. He just stared at Tobio while smacking Oikawa's hand away.

\- Oi, idiot! Stop messing with the players! - He would make the whole team think they were harrasing their first years. They didn't need that. Sugawara was already on their backs enough, it wouldn't do any better if the whole team joined him on his job of taking an eye on the bad guys who kept bothering the baby crows. When he noticed that Kageyama was watching him he gave him a small smile, wishing him good luck.

They stayed to see the whole game. Karasuno really had grown. They were getting really better. And it was nice to see Kageyama play so at ease with his team. Iwaizumi would have liked to stay and watch Karasuno's second match, but they have to play theirs too.

The day was over, they had won. And their new rival for the next day would be no other than Karasuno itself. They texted Kageyama to congratulate him and to make sure that whatever heppened on their next game, wouldn't be a step back on their way to try and be close to their soulmate. At least, that's what Iwaizumi hoped. Oikawa was at the moment too preoccupied with the game.

\- Don't stay up until too late - He told Oikawa when he noticed the DVD on the other's bag. He clearly planned on watching Karasuno's game play until he finally knew how to destroy their game.D

\- Nah, don't worry Iwa-chan - He smiled at the other and the ace just grunted. They knew each other too well.

To say that the game was hard and a big surprise would be underestimating what they really thought. Karasuno had been tougher than they had expected. They had been close to losing in more than one chance. They both considered themself very lucky with the results.

Iwaizumi avoided looking at Karasuno after the match. He didn't want to see Kageyama's pained face. He had been great there. He had really surprised them on how much he had grown as a setter and as a team player. Even when he had been benched, he didn't look angry or sad. He had been there watching and learning from his senpai. Iwaizumi felt his stomach knot itself at the thought of Sugawara smiling at Tobio. He wasn't sure why, but he felt really jealous of how much the older setter cared for their soulmate.

Oikawa had been terrified. He had been sure they would lose at some point. Kageyama had known exactly what he was about to do. He had been able to read and block Iwaizumi just like that. His growth was terrifying, and yet something beautiful to see. That kid was going places, Oikawa was sure about it. But he wasn't gonna let him win yet. This was his last year with his amazing team. This was his last chance for Nationals. Kageyama could wait for his turn.

They had agree to give Kageyama some space, as to not look like they were bragging their happiness over winning, but the boy had surprised them with a congratulations text. If both captains went to sleep smiling like idiots, well, no one had to know.

### 

They had been really lucky to have found Kageyama on the street that day. It had been the perfect moment to finally apologize to him without being interrupted by anyone. Although Iwaizumi was really happy that the raven haired boy had listened to them, and seemed to be willing to give them a second chance, he was deeply worried by how he had reacted. He should have been angry at them, not apologizing for causing trouble. He had talked to Oikawa about that, and the brunette agreed that it wasn't normal. They had already noticed some things that weren't right. He was too thin for someone healthy, he flinched every time someone touchd him by surprise and he seemed to be always worried of what the other would think or feel around him.

But, knowing that Kageyama's mind was on a dark place, they wouldn't comment outloud if they notice any of this. The last thing they wanted was for the boy to shy away because he would think himself as a problem. So, they would be there for him, until he decided to tell them what was really going on.

One day, as they were finishing practice, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were talking about the whole Ushijima incident that Kageyama had told them about when Kunimi went to them and shyly asked about Kageyama.

\- How is he doing? - He looked like he wasn't sure if he should ask or not. His senpais looked at him curious.

\- He's okay... - was Iwaizumis answer, not really sure what to say.

\- Is he really okay? - Kunimi looked more serious now. - I mean, I saw him playing, he clearly is better with his new team, but how is he? Alone?

\- I'm not sure what you are asking Sleepy-chan - Kunimi scoffed at the nickname

\- I'm asking if he's doing better, or if his...his life's gotten worse.- He looked troubled

\- What do you know about it Kunimi? - asked Iwaizumi with a serious expression. The kid just sighed. There was no point pretending, and he knew His senpais were Kageyama's soulmate s so it would be sooner or later that they would find out what he knew on their own.

\- I don't know anything actually. I just...look, my mom is a psychiatrist, and she always told me how to identify signs that a kid wasn't doing good. Ever since I was little she would teach me that, telling me to be good with kids and to never leave anyone alone if I ever saw those signs. She worked with bullyied and abused kids her whole life. She...would be really ashamed if she ever finds out how we treated Kageyama last year actually. - He whispered looking at the ground And ruffling his hair. Then he looked back at them - back in Kitaiichi I started noticing some behaviour in Kageyama. Like how he was always flinching when anyone touched him, or if someone yelled. Some bruises that he tried to hide. I think I even saw a cut on his wrist once.

\- And you didn't say anything? - Oikawa was watching with concern. He shrugged

\- I never asked him. I was afraid of knowing the answer. And he never told me either.- before any of his senpai could say anything he beat them - I regret it. Of course I do. I wouldn't be telling you this otherwise. - He was ready to go - just...ask him about his parents. My mom always said that when children had serious trouble, it's almost certain the parent's fault. Maybe you'll get him to talk to you. - and so he said his goodbye and left, leaving two shocked and worried third years standing there.

They already suspected something about Kageyama's family, specially after his reaction when they offered calling his mother that day on the park. It started to make more and more sense now.

The next day, while they were at school, Oikawa felt all of the sudden a wave of anxiety hit him. He was confused. He felt just fine he wasn't anxious or anything. He looked around to look at Hajime, to see if he was okay. The other was already looking at him with confused eyes. That meant he had felt it too. Quickly, Iwaizumi grabbed a pen and started to write on his arm. His suspicions were confirm when Kageyama wrote back. The bond was back on full contact. The block was down. Iwaizumi felt relief fill his heart and he wanted to cry with happiness. He had been scared since the day the younger boy told them he didn't know how to take the block down. He had felt so guilty about it, it had been all his fault after all. And if the block never came down, and the bond broke would be his fault too, for ever suggesting to block it. But now they were all connected again. And that meant that they would be able to know if and when Kageyama was feeling down. This way they would be able to help him through it.

It ended up that the anxiety they felt was due to some worried Kageyama got. Apparently he wasn't sure he would do good on his finals and that would mean no Volleyball camp for him. So Iwaizumi and Mahayana offered to help him study, and so they'd be able to spend more time with the younger setter.

They took the opportunity to ask about Kageyama's family as Kunimi suggested, on their first day of studying session. Iwaizumi hadn't been convinced by any of the answers that Kageyama gave them. And clearly Oikawa hadn't either, because he was looking at the apartment as if he was a detective looking for clues. After having dinner all together, they left to go back home.

No longer had they left Kageyama's place Oikawa started talking.

\- Okay, I don't buy this thing about his mother. I do think that what he said about his father is true. But there is no way two people are living in there. - Oikawa was frustrated, and when he was frustrated he tend to talk non stop in a loud voice. Iwaizumi squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

\- I know Tooru. I don't believe him either. I already told you that time at the park that I thought something was strange there. And with Kunimi's information now it's even clearer. But we can't just go and tell Kageyama that we don't believe him and make him tell us the truth.

\- Why not?! You do it with me all the time, claiming that you worry - Oikawa defended his opinion. Iwaizumi just sighed and turned to his boyfriend with a serious expression.

\- Because I never treated you like you were nothing, and rejected you and made you believe that you were not worth the trouble. - the brunette sucked in air and shut up - we don't have any right to go and demand anything. We should be glad that he's at least letting us close. We should be careful with how to proceed or we could end up being pushed away. And in that case we won't be able to help him. - The spiker knew he had been harsh with his words, but they were true. It had been killing him knowing Kageyama was suffering and he couldn't do anything because he had been too idiot in the past.

\- What do you suggest we do, then? - Oikaw a asked quietly. He knew Iwaizumi was right about that.

\- We stay by his side. Help him with his exams and with everything else he tells us and wait for him to trust us. That's all we can do - they walked in silence for a while, both lost in thoughts, until Oikawa asked again.

\- What do you think is going on, Iwa-chan? - his voice was small, like he was afraid of the answer.

\- I'm not sure, but I don't think I'm gonna like his mother much. - another long silence. Again, it was Oikawa who broke it.

\- Iwa-chan...I really liked cuddling with Tobio-chan. The three together. It felt nice, it felt natural - He admitted softly - I want to do it more.- Iwaizumi gave him a sweet smile and kisses him on the cheek.

\- I really like it too. - He felt the warmth spread on his chest. He smiled at the memory of Kageyama's head on his thigh, while Oikawa layed on his chest playing with the reven's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi found out the truth about Kageyama's mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> As promised, here is an update on this story too. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of work to do, so I'm a little delayed with this story, but I will try to update again soon.
> 
> Hope you like it 💞

# Chapter 5

The first time they felt something really bad through the bond was three weeks after starting to help Kageyama with his studies. The night before the finals. Iwaizumi had been in his room, reading a book, when a sudden wave of uneasiness hit him. He felt like something was really really wrong. It was something like what they used to feel on the school break before knowing what it meant. He received a very urgent text message before he could even thought to grab his phone.

 **Oikawa** : you feeling it too?

 **Iwaizumi** : yes

They didn't need to talk anymore, they both knew what that meant. Iwaizumi was pretty sure at this point, that this feeling meant Kageyama was probably cutting himself. It was the same feeling he got during his nightmares, where he saw a razor and blood. It didn't take long for him to put 2 and 2 together. He grabbed his phone and started a group call. Oikawa answered, Kageyama didn't.

\- _shit, he's not answering. You don't think..._ \- Iwaizumi didn't let him finish that sentence

\- _Shut up, don't think like that_ \- He didn't want to think of the possibility.

\- _I'm just wondering, how could we know_ \- his voice was scared

\- _Shut up!!_ \- Hajime was getting desperate - _just, shut up Oikawa_

\- _You know it's possible Hajime, don't act like_ \- He was again interrupted

\- _Yes! I know! I don't need you reminding me!! I'm fucking feeling it too, okay?_ \- they were both on the verge of tears.

The call was still not answered, so Iwaizumi decided to try writing on his arm.

Whatever you are doing, Kageyama, stop it

**The feeling was more and more intense**

Pick up the phone, Tobio

**Please**

Still no answering and Iwaizumi was starting to panic himself. He felt the tears roll down his face.

I don't know what you are doing but I don't like the feelings you are having right now

**Please pick up the phone Tobio**

Talk to us, please

And finally, finally, Kageyama joined the call. Both third years felt like they could breath again. Kageyama sounded broken, scared and sad. But at least he could talk, and that meant he was still alive. They talked for an hour, trying to calm the other teen down. It seemed that he was nervous about the exams. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi suspected that there was more to it than what he told them, but nevertheless they did everything they could to make him understand that it was okay to feel like that.

\- _Hey, it's normal to get nervous. Don't worry about it, Kageyama_ \- Iwaizumi tried to let him know - _You shouldn't feel bad for feeling that. It's completely normal._

\- _Specially after all the effort you put into that. The more you try, the more you fear of failing. But that's normal. Don't beat yourself over that._ \- Oikawa talked calmly.

They could feel Kageyama was getting calmer too.

- _And don't be afraid of talking to us if something like this happens, Kageyama, okay? We are one call away, always. And we'll try to do our best to help you in any way possible_.

\- _Are you feeling any better now, Tobio-chan?_

\- _Yes_ \- He whispered and yawn. - _thank you_

\- _There is nothing to thank us for, really. Now, go to sleep, you are probably very tired_ \- Iwaizumi knew that after panic attacks it's normal to feel tired. He had researched about it once he knew what Kageyama was dealing with, in order to understand him better.

\- _Yeah, and you'll need to be awake for tomorrow. So, sleep now Tobio-chan_

They made sure that he was really okay and they all went to sleep, although the third years were having some trouble after all that happened. It had been a close call of what could happen at any moment, and it had freaked them out this time.

They had a team meeting that day, which meant that they wouldn't be able to see Kageyama that afternoon probably. So, after the meeting was over they walked with Mattsun and Makki home. They were walking through another path different than the one Oikaw and Iwaizumi always took. This one was closer to the other boy's places too. Iwaizumi recognized the neighborhood.

\- _Hey, this is were Kageyama used to live. This is the place I remember_ \- the ace told his partner.

\- _He moved?_ \- asked Makki. The whole Seijho's team knew about their third soulmate and most of them had taken it well, like the two boys walking with them.

\- _Yeah, apparently. Not so far away from here though_ \- Oikawa muttered. He was still a little skeptic about the whole thing.

\- _Well...speaking of the devil..._ \- Mattsun waved his head to the front, where Kageyama stood arguing with a woman a few houses from them. They saw how the woman slapped him and pushed him to the floor before going back to the house.

\- _That woman looked...just_ \- Okinawa started

\- _Like him. Is his mother_ \- even if they hadn't heard him calling her, they would have guessed anyway. They looked very alike.

The four of them rushed to the boy who tried to run away when he saw them, but it was impossible due to the panic attack that was currently hitting the boy. Iwaizumi couldn feel the fear in the bond, but it was hidden behind the anger he felt towards that woman and the worry both he and Oikawa felt because of Kageyama.

The brunette went to help the younger setter to calm down, while Iwaizumi tried to reassure his other two friends to go home while they take care of the crow. He had to promise to text them if needed for them to finally go.

They had a much needed talk at Kageyama's place. Iwaizumi had been furious to know that Kageyama had been living alone for more than a year because his mother was a piece of shit. Oikawa had known him long enough to read his face and understand his tone while speaking. So he hadn't been surprised when the brunette told him to calm down. He knew he had a rough personality. He was usually calm, but when he got angry, he was scary and rude. It wasn't his intention to scare Kageyama, so he really hoped that the younger understood it wasn't him who he was angry too, but his mother.

It hadn't been a surprise the fact that his mother hit Kageyama. They had already suspected much. It still made Iwaizumi's blood boil though. Seeing Kageyama crying had broken his heart. And he knew that Oikawa was feeling even worse, realizing that he had almost hit a little boy that was , sadly, too used to it.

Iwaizumi had felt so much for the young boy that day, that he had wanted to kiss every tear away. But he promised himself that he would let Kageyama take the first step. He didn't want to take advantage of a scared kid. So, if cuddling was all that Kageyama wanted, he was more than happy to do so. As long as he could protect his soulmate, he was content.

Iwaizumi made sure to let Kageyama know that he knew more of his bad habits that what he spoke of. He knew about his not eating well and he knew about the cuts. But he would never push him. He would just let him know they were by his side, no matter what. They weren't the same selfish idiots from two years ago.

Iwaizumi got back home after leaving Kageyama's place, and found his mother in the couch, reading a book while his father watched the news. He was surprised to see them there this late at night, but he took off his shoes and went to greet them. But before he texted Kageyama and Oikawa to let them know he was home.

\- _Goodnight Hajime_ \- greeted his father with a smile and a nod

\- _Hi honey, how are you? Where did you come from?_ \- He had told them he was with Tooru and would be home late, but he hadn't had more time to explain everything. - _I thought you weren't going to Kageyama's today._

He had a really good relationship with his mother, so he had told her almost everything since they started talking to Kageyama. She knew they had been helping him with his studies and she had been really happy to see them taking responsibility of their mistakes.

\- _We weren't to, but things changed and got really compicated_.

He told them everything that had happened that day, and everything they learned about. The fact that Kageyama lived alone since he was almost 15 years old, that he had no other family more than his mother, and that she was abusive with him.

\- _Son, you know that what she did is illegal. That's abandon of a child and is punishable with jail_ \- his father was full lawyer mode, while his mother was pale and quiet, sitting on the couch, trying to understand all that her son had just told them.

\- _Yes, I know. And I think Kageyama knows too, but she had him threatened with boarding school and taking him away, and volleyball_ \- He felt small. He didn't like knowing this and not being able to do anything.

\- _Yeah, it's understandable. And if he ever wants to pursuit the case on court, I will be more than happy to help him and contact him with all the best lawyers in family business without any charge. But he needs to be sure about it, and he would need lots of preparation, because those trials are really though on the kids. It's not easy_ \- Iwaizumi knew his father meant well, and he would be forever grateful for his intentions. He was one of those lawyers who really care for the victims, not only the money.

\- _I know dad. I don't think he's ready for that, but thank you_ \- his father gave him a smile and he returned it. His mother seemed to have come back to earth after all that.

\- _Poor thing. How could a mother do something like that_ \- she looked so sad that made Iwaizumi remember how Kageyama had looked while telling them about his mother. - _Hajime, you make sure that this kid knows that he would forever have a family here. I expect you to bring him home soon, you know. I want to meet him_ \- Hajime gave a small laughed at his mother's antics. He had no doubt that she would act the mother Kageyama never had.

\- _I know mom. I'll bring him soon, okay? Just...give us some time. We're still trying to get close to him. We don't want to push him or anything_ \- He explained.Talking to his parents had done him some good, to talk his worries out so he would be able to be strong for Kageyama.

He spent some more time with them, answering their questions about Kageyama. How was he, what did he like, was he good at school, how did he look, and more embarrassing thing, especially from his mother, that let him red in the face and wanting to go to his room.

Oikawa had come back home to his parents worried about him because he hadn't reached them to let them know where he was.

\- _Where were you Tooru? What do you have a cellphone for if you don't answer when we call?_ \- his mother scolded him.

\- _You are lucky that we called the Iwaizumi's to ask if they knew anything and apparently Hajime is a responsible son who told his parents not to worry_ \- his father said sternly - _so, would you mind explaining?_ \- other times Oikawa would be bothered by their overreaction, but right now, knowing that there were parents that didn't give a shit about their children, he felt really lucky to have them. He surprised them by hugging them close.

\- _I'm very sorry_ \- He whispered - _it's a long story. Can we please sit down?_

They went to the couch and his mother made some tea. He told them about Kageyama's living situation and his relationship with his mother, and all that had happened that day. Their reactions were just like he imagined. They were sad, disappointed and angry that someone would treat their son like that. They already knew a lot about Kageyama, because Oikawa wasn't good at keeping quiet, and he had already told everyone in his family how much he felt for his other soulmate.

\- _I hope you two help him get over that sad and horrible childhood. And we expect you to bring him home soon, Tooru_ \- were his mother's last words before rushing him to bed.

He wrote both his soulmate a goodnight text and went to bed.

The next day they decided to stop for a while to visit Kageyama and see how he was doing. He was supposed to talk to Sugawara to ask for help to get the permission to go to Tokyo without having to go see his mother again.

They were really proud to know that he had done it. Even if the jealousy inside Iwaizumi was bothering him, he knew that it was the best way for Tobio to be able to go to the training camp without risking his life. Although that jealousy disappeared when he felt Kageyama's lips on his. He had been dying to kiss him for weeks now, and now that he coud, he felt like it would never be enough. He felt truly and completely happy, with both his soulmates on his arms.

Oikawa was almost skipping from happiness while walking home, and Iwaizumi couldn't do anything more than just smile at his idiot soulmate. He was just as happy. He knew that there was so much to fix still, but being allowed to have Kageyama close to them, felt like such an important step on this long way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi have to deal with Kageyama going to Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, long time no see.
> 
> Happy Birthday Oikawa Tooru! And not so happy 'Haikyuu ending day' 
> 
> I can't believe the manga is over, I think I cried like 4 times today 😢
> 
> I've been having some writer's block due to the whole 'last manga chapter ' anxiety, but now that I finally had closure, it's time to continue.
> 
> I hope you are still there reading 😊
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always very welcomed 💞

# Chapter 6

Today was the day Kageyama would get the results of his exams, and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were really nervous. They couldn't stay still and Iwaizumi got called twice during class for not paying attention. Oikawa had been yelled by his teammates at practice for being distracted.

After practice they still hadn't had any news from Kageyama, so Iwaizumi texted Sugawara to see if the raven haired setter was still practicing. He wasn't surprised by the answer. They got permission from Karasuno's captains to go fetch their soulmate to bring him home.

As they approached the gym they could hear Kageyama yelling at Hinata because the orange headed boy couldn't receive any of his serves. Just as Kageyama was about to serve Oikawa made his presence known

\- _Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! Shouldn't you two be long at home by now?_ \- Kageyama missed his hit due to the interruption, Hinata squeaked and a blond girl looked like she was about to pass out while muttering that there were two bad boys looking on the gym. Kageyama frowned at him, not happy to having missed his serve - _Oiii don't give me that look Tobio-chan! Haven't you seen a clock? -_ He defended himself. It was already late. Kageyama just turned his head surprised at the time. Iwaizumi was on an intern battle between laughing at the Volleyball freak or scolding him for not taking enough care of himsef.

\- _Oii, rivals aren't supposed to be spying on us!_ \- Hinata was now screaming at them

\- _R…rivals?_ \- the girl was shaking. She looked like she would die from a heart attack at any given moment.

\- _Yeah, that is the Great King, Seijo's captain and setter, and the scary one is Seijo's ace_ \- the shrimp explained to the girl while signaling which one of them he was talking about. Iwaizumi frowned at being called scary and Oikawa laughed because he looked twice as scary when he was frowning. Iwaizumi just grunted and cross his arms on his front. Like that way woud make him look less scary...

\- _We have the permission of your captain shorty, don't worry -_ Iwaizumi deffended themselves.

\- _Besides, we still gonna win, we don't need to spy on you_ \- suddenly Oikawa was hit by a ball, and Iwaizumi started to laugh. - _ittai, Iwa-chan!_ \- He pouted at the ace, who looked like he was crying from laughter.

\- _Oi, dumbass, don't blame me, it was Kageyama_ \- He was quick to retort. Oikawa looked with betrayal to his other soulmate who didn't even look sorry.

\- _Tobio-chan! You're spending too much time together clearly_ – Kageyama just rolled his eyes at him.

\- _What are you doing here?_ \- Asked the raven haired boy looking confused.

\- _Well we were informed of a little soulmate of ours who was still practicing instead of eating and resting, so we came here to take him home_ \- Iwaizumi explained with an amused smile while the other boy blushed and whispered something about his senpais being traitors.

\- _And, that soumate still hadn't told us how he did on the exams, and we were getting anxious and intrigued._ \- finished explaining Oikawa.

\- _We both failed one test_ \- it was the short middle blocker who spoke.

Both third years helped to clean everything in order to finish faster and get home early. While doing so, the orange haired boy told them about his mistake. Iwaizumi could nearly contain his laughter at the idiot first year, but he knew it would be rude to laugh. Oikawa didn't mind so much and was crying from laughter. He was mindblowned at the stupidest way of failing a test he had ever heard. Trespassing the answers in the wrong order in the answers sheet.

Iwaizumi was actually really proud of Kageyama. He had improved a lot, and failing only one test for someone who used to suck at all subjects, was amazing. Specially since according to the shrimpy, they would still be able to go to Tokyo.

Once Hinata left with his girlfriend, the three boys walked to Kageyama's place. They took advantage of being finally alone and went to kiss the younger boy as way of delayed greeting.

\- _Congratulations Kageyama, you did great_ \- Iwaizumi squeezed his hand.

\- _And you'll still be able to go to Tokyo, so that's amazing. How are you going to do though?_ \- Oikawa asked exactly what was going on inside the ace's head too.

\- _Since it's only one exam, it would be done by noon, so we are going after._ \- The other boys gave him a questioning look – _I still don't know how, but Tanaka-san…um the bald one…said he was taking matters on his hands._ \- Iwaizumi didn't like how that sounded. Kageyama clearly didn't know who would take them there or anything. The spiker felt an uneasy feeling on his stomach. Oikawa was just the same.

\- _Ummm okay, so you are probably going with some stranger to a city you don't know…_ \- Oikawa sounded disapproving and Iwaizumi understood him, but he also noticed how Kageyama's shoulders slumped a little - _I'm not sure that is a very smart idea Tobio-chan_ \- they probably sounded like they weren't supporting him. But that wasn't the case.

\- _Please don't Oikawa-san_ – he stopped him before he could go on – _I'm happy I'm going, let me be_ \- Oikawa was about to say something but before they started a fight Iwaizumi stepped in.

\- _Okay, sorry. We're not gonna say anything_ – Oikawa opened his mouth – _no, Shittykawa, shut up._ \- He gave him one of those looks that he knew the other would understand easily.

Kageyama didn't invite them in, and so they didn't asked either. They said goodbye to him and left.

\- _You know it's a terrible idea Hajime. Don't lie to me, I know how to read your face_ \- protested the brunette once they were a couple of blocks away from Kageyama's place.

\- _I know and I wasn't gonna lie. I don't like it either, but Kageyama seemed really happy about it, and I could see how his whole stance changed when you disapproved of his plans_. - Hajime explained trying to make him understand why he didn't say anything.

\- _Okay I get it. But still..._ \- Oikawa wasn't happy.

\- _We are gonna be supportive and that's it._ \- Iwaizumi made clear his opinion - _besides his senpais will take care of him_ \- they continue walking in silence until Oikawa spoke.

\- _Tobio-chan looked tired and uncomfortable with us today_ \- He sounded a little sad, and when Iwaizumi looked at him he was chewing on his lips.

\- _Well, yeah. He was bothered with our reaction. I think is best we give him some space this days, nee._

\- _But, I don't want to stop talking to him again_ \- He looked unhappily at his boyfriend.

\- _I didn't say we wouldn't talk. Of course we'll talk. If we stop he's probably gonna freak out thinking we are mad or something_. - Oikawa thought about it a nodded, he was right about that - _I just meant to give him some space after school and that. I don't want him to feel like we are overwhelming him. Besides, I think we could use our spare time to go talk to the crow's captains_ \- He was talking while thinking outloud.

\- _What! Why? You are not planning on marking your territory or whatever with refresh-kun are you?_ \- Oikawa watched him suspiciously. He knew how jealous Iwaizumi was, and he had started to understand where that jealousy came from. Sugawara had taken Kageyama under his wing just like Iwaizumi felt he should have done back in Kitaichi. He saw in Sugawara all the things he did wrong back then.

\- _Even though I thought about it, no, it's not for that_ \- the spiker grunted - _I just want to make sure they would take special care of Kageyama when he's away. I want them to be informed of how serious the situation is._ \- He spoke with a low voice that usually meant he was being deadly serious. 

\- _Don't you think Tobio-chan would get mad?_ \- He was sure the other boy didn't want anyone to know of his problems.

\- _He won't know. And even if he finds out and gets mad at me, I don't care. I prefer him to be mad but safe than taking risks that could end up badly._ \- He shivered just from the memory of the feelings on his nightmares. Oikawa did too.

- _I guess you are right_. - they continue talking until they had to go their separate way.

The next day Iwaizumi texted Sugawara to meet them after school to talk. Since the point was that Kageya ma didn't find out, they agreed to meet on Seijho's ground. The crow parents arrived right on time, and Oikawa invited them to the club room to be more comfortable.

\- _So, what's this you wanted to talk about?_ \- asked Daichi once they were so settled.

\- _It's about Tobio-chan_ \- started Oikawa

\- _I'm pretty sure they already suspected that much, dumbass._ \- Grunted Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. Suga just smiled.

\- _Yeah, we kinda figured that already. But it would be great if you could explain what exactly is about Kageyama that you want to talk_. - it was obvious that the crow mom still didn't like them, but was doing his best to keep it professional. Like the father of a girl meeting her boyfriend for the first time.

\- _We know that you will be going to Tokyo this weekend and some time later too if I'm not mistaken, right?_ \- the crows nodded - _We thought it was important that you knew that Kageyama should be taken care of quite closely_. - Iwaizumi explained.

\- _What do you mean?_ \- Daichi asked

\- _Well, you see, our dear Tobio-chan isn't the best taking care of himself. He already lost a lot of weight compare to what he used to be. And he had always been thin. And I'm sure you are already informed of his living situation..._ \- Oikawa wanted to be sure he wasn't saying anything new.

\- _Yeah, Iwaizumi-san had already informed me about Kageyama's weight loss and he told me about his mother when he needed the authorization to go to Tokyo. But I didn't tell Daichi anything because I didn't want to break his trust._

\- _Well, I'm the one telling you then. His mother is a piece of shit who abandoned her own son after years of beating him._ \- Daichi's eyes were suddenly very opened and Suga sighed. He hadn't known exactly how bad it was, but he had suspected much. - _He's been living alone for a year now, and taking care of himself is not his priority. We try to make him eat and rest as much as we can, but we are worry about him when we are not around_. - Sugawara was about to retort something but Oikawa was faster.

\- _We know it's hypocritical. We know we weren't the best in the past. And we are really sorry for that, we already apologized to Tobio-chan. We didn't forgive ourselves though, don't think so low of us, okay? But we wouldn't be here if we didn't truly care_. 

\- _I guess that's true_ \- Suga sighed, but didn't change his serious expression.

\- _Thank you for the Information Iwaizum-san, Oikawa-san. We'll take care of him while we are away. Don't worry._ \- Daichi nodded his head to them.

\- _But I really hope that you really are sorry, because you won't have it any easy if you ever hurt him again_ \- Sugawara gave them a really cold stare that got them swallowing hard. They nodded their heads in understanding, not wanting to start any fight. Daichi and Suga stood up to leave, but before that Iwaizumi spoke again.

\- _We trust you to keep our soulmate safe_ \- he said serious - _please note, that it's not easy for us._ \- and with that said, they let them go and they too left to go home.

On the way they texted Kageyama to see how he was doing and to let him know that they weren't angry or anything. They had already apologized that morning for what had happened the night before. But they still kept their distance to not suffocate him. It would be only two days until he was gone to Tokyo.

The same day Kageyama would be taking his exam, they had a long practice ahead of them. Oikawa had freaked out about Karasuno practicing more than them, and planned a new training routine that was twice as hard than before.

Before going to practice Oikawa grabbed a pen from his desk and started to write on his arm.

 **Good luck today Tobio-chan! Please let us know when you arrived to your camp**

He kissed his mother goodbye and went to his and Iwa-chan's usual meeting point. The ace was already there writing on his arm.

We wanted to go and wish you good luck, but Shittykawa here planned an extra early and extra long training today for obvious dumb reasons

\- _You are late Shittykawa, as always_ \- the spiker looked up to see his boyfriend arriving.

\- _Mean, Iwa-chan_ \- He pouted - _You know I need my beauty sleep_ \- he winked and grinned at him. The other grunted. He wasn't a morning person. Nevertheless the setter went to kiss him cheerfully. Then they started to walk towards school.

\- _Then let the others sleep too instead of making us train earlier than ever. Kunimi will probably fall asleep in the middle of the court. And I don't even want to know the mood Kyotani would be in._ \- he yawned. Oikawa was about to retort when they felt their arms itch.

_Thank you, and apologize to your team for me, Iwaizumi-san, they all hate me enough already. Don't overwork yourself Oikawa-san. I'll let you know when I arrive_

- _Is he serious?_ \- they both asked while laughing.

\- _He's one to talk about not overworking.._.- Muttered Oikawa still laughing

\- _I think we should actually tell him that most of our team doesn't hate him. I mean, Mattsun and Makki like him, and I'm pretty sure Kunimi doesn't hate him either if our conversation was anything to go by._

They arrived at school and found some not so happy faces already there. Kunimi had already fallen asleep on the ground. Mattsun looked like he was still asleep even though his eyes were open. KyotanI was probably planning on murdering someone. And Kindaichi hadn't arrive yet.

\- _Tell me again why are we training so early?_ \- asked Makki in the middle of a yawn.

\- _Because Karasuno is in Tokyo_ \- responded Iwaizumi

\- _Umm, you lost me. What does it have to do with this?_ \- Said Mattsun

\- _They are training with powerful schools from Tokyo and we can't let them get better than us_ \- Oikawa explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yahaba groaned.

\- _Just admit it. You need to keep busy because your boyfriend is out of town with other setters and other people and you are jealous -_ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

\- _i'm not jealous_ \- both captains responded at the same time. Oikawa looked offended. Iwaizumi folded his arms on his front looking tough.

\- _Whatever_ \- muttered Kyotani

Of course they were jealous and worried, but they wouldn't admit it. So they chose to train and forget their nerves. The were still nervous about Kageyama's ride to Tokyo.

They were having a quick break before the last game of the practice when Iwaiumi heard his phone ping. It was a text message.

Group Chat:

 **Kageyama** : I'm in Nekoma's school already. Got to practice, talk to you later.

 **Iwaizumi** : Good luck!

Hajime let go a sigh and smiled. He could finally relax more now that he knew that Kageyama was safe and sound with his team.

\- _Oii Shittikawa! Kageyama just texted, he's already in Tokyo._ \- he saw how their teammates made mocking gestures to them and were laughing - _keep laughing after I spike on your face Hannamaki_ \- smirked Iwaizumi. Oikawa went to grab his phone to text on their Group chat.

 **Shittykawa** : so in a hurry Tobio-chan...good luck!

He had bearly time to put his phone down before a ball hit his head.

\- _Oiiiiii! Ittai!!_ \- he pouted

\- _Come on, lover boy. It was your idea to do this and it's your boyfriend's fault that we are training our asses off. So put down the phone and come here to play!_ \- yelled Mattsukawa to him.

\- _Roger! -_ he put the phone away and they started the game.

After training they shared some food with the team, and then they all went home. Iwaizumi went to Oikawa's place for a while to do some captains work and relax. His sister and nephew were there, so the part about relax would have to wait.

\- _Practice with me Tooru!! Pleaaaase!_ \- begged Takeru with his volleyball in hand.

\- _They just came from practice, Takeru, let them rest a bit_ \- Told him Oikawa's sister, but the kid pouted, just like his uncle.

\- _Okay okay, but just for a bit. We really need to relax after today's training from hell._ \- he glared at Oikawa

\- _It wasn't that bad_ \- he just shrugged at the spiker.

\- _Yes, it was. Just because Kageyama is training more doesn't mean you have to murder your own team_ \- he laughed.

\- _Is this Kageyama, the famous Tobio-chan??? Your new soulmate?_ \- asked the little kid.

\- _Huh? And how do you know??_ \- asked Oikawa to his nephew

\- _You can't stop talking about him. I had to ask aka-san_. - Oikawa blushed and Iwaizumi laughed.

\- _Yes, he's our third soulmate. He plays volleyball too and now is our rival. Your uncle is scared that he's gonna win us so he made us train twice as hard today. And everyone complained._ \- he explained to the little kid.

- _You are exaggerating Iwa-chan! Now, less talk and more practice, nee Takeru?_

They played with Takeru for a while until Iwaizumi said he had to go home. He said goodbye to everyone and kissed Oikawa while Takeru mock them. ~~What was with people and mocking them today???~~

When he arrived home he went to say hello to his parents and let them know he would take a quick shower before dinner. He let the hot water massage his sore muscles for a few minutes before stepping out of the shower and change into his night clothes.

He could feel the pain and exhaustion on his body, and decided to text Kageyama. He still hadn't text them back. Knowing him, he was probably still training.

Group chat:

 **Iwaizumi** : just so you know, after today's practice, Karasuno got themself a new hot headed enemy.

 **Shittykawa** : stop complaining, it wasn't that bad.

 **Iwaizumi** : yes, it was. My everything hurts.

He then went to the living room just as his father was finishing cookig. He helped his mother set the table and they sat down to eat. They talked about their day, how it went, what did they do,etc. And then his phone pinged. Normally he wouldn't pick it up during dinner,but it was Kageyama, and he was excited to know how he was doing. The bond didn't show them anything bad, so he guessed he was doing fine.

Group Chat:

 **Kageyama** : well, same here. We lost every match, so we spent the whole day doing penalties.

 **Iwaizumi** : he's alive!!! Wait, really?

He laughed and smiled to his phone. He was happy to hear from Kageyama, although he was really surprised by the news.

 **Shittykawa** : are they that good? Or were you that bad?

 **Kageyama** : they are amazing. Nekoma's and Fukurodani's setters are incredible.

 **Shittykawa** : do tell...

Hajime could feel the jealousy on the bond. It was his jealousy too? But he wasn't sure if with the distance Kageyama would be able to feel it. He was about to replay when his mother coughed.

\- _Hajime, is it really necessary to use it at dinner?_ \- she asked gently but firm. He put it away and smiled at her apologetic.

\- _Sorry it's just that Kageyama was texting us and we haven't heard from him since he arrived at Tokyo. I wanted to know how he was doing_ \- he blushed and brushed his hand through his spiky hair.

\- _Oh right, he's in Tokyo for the weekend right?_ \- his father asked him with interest.

\- _Yes, they are training there with some other schools they met_.

\- _Oh okay, you can use it this time then. It is important_ \- his mother smiled and winked at him and he blushed again. - _btw, when do you plan on bringing him home?_ \- Iwaizumi groaned.

\- _Moooooom. I told you already. When the time is right._

He grabbed his phone again to see that Kageyama had texted again.

Group chat: 

**Kageyama** : anyway I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep.

 **Iwaizumi** : okay, rest, and eat well. Goodnight Kageyama

 **Shittykawa** : good night, Tobio-chan

 **Kageyama** : goodnight. Go rest you too.

He decided to go to sleep early himself, since his body wasn't in the mood to do anything else than rest. He bid his goodbye to his parents and text Oikawa cursing him for the training and saying goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama comes back from Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,
> 
> I'm posting this for now and I'll update again after the weekend. In the meanwhile I'm still writing more to update later during the week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this 💞

# Chapter 7

The next day he spent it most of it to work on homework, while doing video call with Oikawa, who was doing homework too. Both were too tired to go to the other's place, so they just talked over the phone.

At around the afternoon, Iwaizumi started to get a little anxious. Kageyama was coming back today and he had promised to let them know once he was home, but they still hadn't have any news. His anxiety was getting out of hand and he started to feel uncomfortable too. He texted Oikawa to see if he was feeling it too or if it was just him.

It seem that the other boy felt exactly the same, meaning that it was probably Kageyama who was feeling like that.

Iwaizumi grabbed his phone ready to text when Kageyama texted them.

Group chat:

 **Kageyama** : I'm already home

 **Shittykawa** : how are you doing?

 **Iwaizumi** : how was camp?

But they didn't get any response. Instead, they got more uneasy feelings through the bond. Iwaizumi decided to give Kageyama some time to respond, but after half and hour, and the bad feelings still there, he grabbed his phone and pressed on the group call button.

It rang a couple of times before being answered.

- _I feel anger, sadness and pain, what's wrong Tobio-chan?_ \- was the first thing Oikawa said

\- _I...it's nothing...just...stupid fight_ \- muttered Kageyama. He sounded tired.

\- _It's not nothing, nor that stupid if it makes you feel like this Kageyama_ \- Iwaizumi tried to make him understand he didn't need to lie to them - _What happened?_ \- it seemed that finally Kageyama decided to talk.

\- _Fight with Hinata. Playing disagreement. Ended up on fist fight. Probably got a panic attack. So, I'm tired._ \- He figured out the part of the panic attack, because of the feelings, but he would have never imagined the fist fight. Iwaizumi sometimes felt really lucky to know Tooru since they were litte, because it seemed that they could communicate with each other without saying absolutely anything, and yet the other would know what the other was thinking. This one was one of those moments.

\- _Okay, then we are coming over. Don't waste your energy arguing with us Tobio-chan_. - he didn't even let the other by protest.

\- _I'm borrowing my mom's car Tooru, pick you up in 5. Will be there in 15 minutes Kageyama -_ and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi hung up the phone.

Hajime mustered all his strength not to wince at the pain in his musces, because he had more important things to worry. He went to his mother and asked for the car.

\- _Mom, can I borrow your car? I'm picking up Tooru and we'll go to Kageyama's. He just came home and he's not doing well_. - his mother handed him the keys and ushered him through the door. He was really grateful of how understanding she was.

He picked up Oikawa and both went to Kageyama's. When the younger opened the door, Iwaizumi was sure that his next encounter with the orange headed decoy wouldn't be nice. Kageyama had marks and bruises all over his face and neck, and he looked really tired.

\- _I'm killing the shorty the next time I see him_ \- was all he could say while entering the other's place. He was really tense and worry.

\- _Okay Tobio-chan explain better, because last I know not even the worst arguments between teammates end up like this. And I should know._ \- he looked at Iwaizumi who just grunted.

\- _Do you have a first aid kit Kageyama?_ \- He really doubt it, but it was worth the try. The raven haired boy shook his head no, and looked a little lost. - _Okay. We are going to the hospital now then, and we are buying one tomorrow. You need to always have one at home._ \- and especially if he cut himself regularly. He should at least take care that the wounds don't get infected.

\- _What? Hospital?_ \- the boy looked confused. Oikawa watched him.

- _You clearly haven't seen yourself -_ Iwaizumi had been thinking the exact same thing. - _did you hit your head?_ \- the younger boy looked a little lost, so he wouldn't be surprised.

- _I...I think so_ \- was the confused response of the younger setter.

\- _We are going to the Hospital. Get in the car. Now_ \- Iwaizumi didn't give them the place to argue. He wanted Kageyama to be checked by a doctor. He was nervous and couldn't relax until he knew that Kageyama was really okay.

During the car ride Kageyama told them about the camp and some of the trouble that they ran into and ended up in the fight.

The visit to the doctor left Iwaizumi calmer, after checking that Kageyama didn't have anything important more than a couple of nasty bruises. In addition, Kageyama had finally faced the consequences of his actions regarding his eating habits and had to come clean to his soulmates about how serious his problems were.

After finishing with the doctor they walked back to the car in silence, until Kageyama broke it.

\- _I'm sorry_ \- he whispered. Iwaizumi just sighed, because he knew that was coming. It was obvious that he would apologize right after being exposed. Because clearly, this boy could only see himself as a burden.

\- _For what exactly?_ \- He knew he sounded tired, but it has been a long day, especially the last couple of hours. Oikawa kept quiet and watching ahead of him, too lost in his mind to try to talk.

\- _For making you worry. And..for grounding you to have a relationship with someone broken and messed up_ \- Hajime wasn't sure if they were supposed to hear the last part too, but he had, and he didn't like it.

They kept quiet until they reached the car. Iwaizumi wanted to have a serious conversation, but not in the hospital with all the people listening. Once on the parking lot he stopped and turned to the younger boy.

\- _No. You don't get to apologize for any of those things. We worry because we care about you. In fact...The other day, when you told us about the trip, we wanted to support you, it's not like we didn't. But please understand us, we were worried. And you can't apologize for that. It's...it's out fault too_ \- he stopped talking to take a breath. Kageyama needed to understand that worry was normal when someone cared about you. They didn't want anything to happen to him. Oikawa took the opportunity of the silence to give his opinion too.

\- _We know we weren't the best in the past, so we know that you probably would take a lot of time until you trust us enough to talk to us. So, we worry. Because we felt, and still feel it sometimes, that things are not right. And you won't talk to us, and we don't blame you. But we are afraid_ \- for someone who normally couldn't handle his emotions, Oikawa was doing a great job explaining what was going on in their heads. The older setter brought the other boy close to him - _You probably don't know how strong this bond is. So strong that even when you were blocking us, we still felt something there. Something dark and scary, that we know is still there._

\- _We don't want to push you to tell us something you don't want_ \- Iwaizumi had quickly started to explain and went to hug the younger boy from behind, he whispered softly on the other's nape - _but, please know we are here. And we care about you a lot. And with caring, comes worrying. Specially knowing that there is something hurting you, and we can't do anything about it._ \- it was probably his worst fear and regret. He was afraid of Kageyama fading away to his dark monsters alone, and seeing it happen but not being able to stop it, because they screwed so bad in the past, that he would never truly trust them. Kageyama got him out of his mind in a second.

\- _You did a lot. I was way worse two and a half month ago. Having you here helped a lot. It's just that...I didn't want you to see how messed up I am. I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore._ \- Iwaizumi tightened his arms around his waist and brought him to lay on his chest. He would do anything in his hands to make the blue eyed boy realize how much he was worth. He started kissing the back of his neck, which was the only thing he could reach due to his high. This boy would soon surpass him in hight. Oikawa started prepping kisses on his face too.

\- _There is nothing that would make us stop liking you. Not even if you win us on spring tournament._ \- they all laughed at that - _now get in the car, doctor said you need to rest._

They ended up going to Iwaizumi's place to stay the night, so they could take care of Kageyama and check on him. His mother had been really happy to finally meet the boy, and Iwaizumi felt like he would like to hid under a rock at how embarrassing his mother had been. Oikawa just laughed at the whole interaction.

After dinner they made it to his room and showed Kageyama where the bathroom was, if he wanted to use it to change his clothes. The younger boy nodded and went to it, meanwhile the ace went to his bed, having already changed his clothes and layed there with a sighed. Oikawa sat beside him and gave him a look.

\- _You look tired Iwa-chan_ \- he whispered while running a finger on the other boy's face. Iwaizumi smiled and sat up.

\- _Yeah, it's been a long night_ \- he sighed again. Tooru gave him a soft peck on his lips.

\- _You can relax now, you know. You don't have to carry everything in your shoulders all the time_ \- He kissed him again. This time Iwaizumi kissed him back.

- _I know, I just worry. I don't want anything to happen to him_ \- he looked to the bathroom's door as a reflex.

\- _It won't Hajime. We won't let it happen_ \- Oikawa kissed him again, trying to make him relax. They stopped their little make up session when they heard the bathroom door close.

Kageyama was standing there, watching them. He was wearing a lose black shirt that showed part of his clavicle and shoulders. Iwaizumi imagined that was probably due to the loss of weight, but couldn't help to admire on the beautiful and quite endearing image the boy gave. His blue shorts were hanging low on his hips, showing enough skin and muscles to make the ace feel warmer than before. He was perfectly concient that this wasn't the moment to be feeling like this, but he couldn't help it. The standing boy made his hormons go crazy.

Next to him Oikawa was eating the younger boy with his eyes. Iwaizumi felt the arousal on the bond and the sudden increase of temperature. Kageyama was looking at them with a not so innocent look on his eyes.

Iwauzumi coghed, Kageyama looked away from them and Oikawa gave a loud and painful groan.

\- _If we don't do this again, on a not school night, I'm gonna die from sexual frustration_ \- and he let his back hit the mattress with another groan. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but could relate to the statement.

He tried to calm himself and then got up from the bed to get closer to Kageyama to talk to him. He wanted the boy to sleep on the same bed as them, but he would never pressure him to do anything.

\- _The bed is big enough for the three of us_ \- he signaled to the bed where Oikawa was already laying _\- but...there is a spare futon if you'd prefer_ \- he could see how Kageyama's mind was trying to analyze everything, probably wondering what was the correct answer for them, as if there was one. Iwaizumi was about to stop him, but Oikawa beat him to it.

\- _If you are wondering what we actually want Tobio-chan, is for you to join us here on the bed. But we understand if you don't want to, so that's why Iwa-chan is offering the futon...for your sake, not for ours_.

- _I...um...I don't sleep well normally...I...I'm not sure if..._ \- Iwaizumi closed the distance between them and grabbed his waist with one hand to make him look at him.

\- _We don't mind. Really_ \- he squeezed his waist a little more firm - _We may help you sleep better too_ \- and he really wished they could. He'd do whatever to help him. When the raven haired nodded, he used his hand on his waist to give him a hug and brought him closer to his chest to give him a sweet kiss in the spot on his neck and shoulders that the shirt left exposed. - _Good, come then_ \- He whispered and brought him to the bed.

They arranged themselves with Kageyama on the middle, and soon they all fell asleep.

Waking up to the alarm clock wasn't top on Iwaizumi's list of likes. But waking up, next to Kageyamas frame and sleepy face, definitely was. After a few beautiful minutes of cuddling, he got up to turn the alarm off, and then return to cuddle the sleepy boy, while Oikawa was still fast asleep.

Once they got Oikawa to wake up they got off the bed, but when Kageyama tried to do so, he fell back to the mattress with a pained groan. Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't lose any time to check what was wrong, and found a big and dark purple bruise on the younger boy's left ribs. It looked really painful and made Iwaizumi's blood boil. He was definitely going to kill the shrimp.

They helped him up and went to have breakfast. His mother was leaving the place already to go to work, but she had made sure that the three boys had enough food for breakfast and for lunch at school too. It had been pretty obvious that Kageyama had been surprised by the gesture, but they liked how the smile on his face looked. They wanted that smile to stay there forever.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived at school just in time for early practice. Everyone looked tired and in pain, so Oikawa had been forced to cancel that afternoon practice in order for everyone to rest.

\- _Oi, you look like shit Iwaizumi, rough night?_ \- Mattsun winked at him, the ace just rolled his eyes and punched the MB

- _I wish. I hadn't recovered from Saturday's training from hell and last night ended up in the hospital with Kageyama_ \- he yawned.

- _What? What happened?_ \- asked Makki while they were going to class.

\- _Got in a fight with chibi-chan and got really beaten up. Even hit his head. He's with painkillers and ice._ \- muttered Oikawa

 _\- I wouldn't say ' got in a fight' because there is no way that, if the both of them were punching, Kageyama would end up like that. He probably only tried to defend himself from the shorty_ \- Iwaizumi growl. He was still not in the mood to see the decoy.

\- _Ouch, that bad?_ \- asked Mattsun because of the ace's tone.

\- _Yes_ \- Both captains replied

After class Oikawa went to pick his little nephew to the local volleyball center, since Iwaizumi would be busy going shopping with his mother. They ended up running into Kageyama who looked quite lost in his head. After talking more seriously about the whole chibi-chan problem in the game, Oikawa left before Takeru said something to embarrass him. Besides, it looked like Kageyama needed some time to process his advice.

When he arrived home his sister was already there.

\- _Hi Ne-san!_ \- he smiled at her and she smiled back.

- _Hi guys, did you cause your uncle Tooru too much trouble Takeru?_ \- she asked jokingly

\- _No, but I met the famous Tobio-chan!_ \- he smiled triumphantly

\- _What?_ \- his mother and sister yelled at the same time

\- _How come he knows him and we don't??_ \- was his sister demand

\- _We just ran into him by chance, I didn't planned it!_ \- he deffended himself

\- _He said that Ms. Iwaizumi had already met him too_ \- Takeru smiled with fake inocense.

\- _You little brat..._ \- Muttered Oikawa - _I'll try to invite him soon, okay?_

\- _Why not today? Since we are already here..._ \- Oikawa had never been so sure that his nephew was a little demon as right now.

\- _Oi, if you want to keep playing volleyball, shut up._ \- glared Oikawa to Takeru, but once he saw his mother and sister's face he sighed- _I'll invite him tonight..._

He went to his room and grabbed his phone to text his soulmates

Group chat: 

**Iwaizumi** : hey Kageyama, how is it going? How's the bruise treating you?

 **Shittykawa** : Tobio-chan tell us once you are home

Oikawa went to take a shower and when he stepped out of it, there still wasn't any response from the young setter. Oikawa had a suspicion of what the other could be doing.

Group chat:

 **Shittykawa** : Tobio-chaaaaaaaan! Are you practicing??? With your rib like that????

 **Iwaizumi** : WHAT?

 **Shittykawa** : Omg, I shouldn't have given you any advice. You really are reckless.

 **Iwaizumi** : what kind of advice did you give him Trashykawa?

 **Shittykawa** : Mean Iwa-chan!

Oikawa groaned, Iwa-chan had too many mean nicknames for him. Since Kageyama still hadn't answered, he called Iwaizumi.

\- _Oi_ \- was how he greeted him

\- _Hey Iwa-chan, did you finished shopping?_

\- _Yes, I'm home now, why?_ \- He asked

\- _You see...lovely Takeru here_ \- he said loud enough for his nephew to hear - _Told my family he met Tobio-chan and now they practically threatened me to invite him today for dinner. So...you up to it?_

\- _Yeah, sure. Wait. Did Takeru meet Kageyama?_ \- He asked confused

\- _Oh yeah, we ran into him today, that's when I gave him that advice_

\- _What did you tell him?_ \- interrupted Iwaizumi

\- _Nothing much, something about chibi-chan...Wait that's not the point Iwa-chan!!!_ \- he heard laughter on the other side of the phone - _the point is, can you borrow your mom's car, so we can pick Tobio up? He's probably training and he's gonna overwork himself..._

\- _Yeah, sure. I'll ask her_ \- the line went silent for a few seconds - _I'll pick you up in 10_

Just when Iwaizumi had arrived to pick Tooru up, Kageyama texted them.

Group chat:

 **Kageyama** : Oii, calm down. I'm leaving school now. Yes I was practicing. The bruise isn't bothering much with the painkiller. And I ate lunch, just so you know.

 **Shittykawa** : okay, stay there, we are picking you up. You are coming to have dinner at my place.

 **Kageyama** : what?

 **Shittykawa** : Thank Takeru when you see him. It's that that's fault. You are meeting the lovely Oikawa's...

 **Kageyama** : give me five minutes to at least change back to my school uniform.

They parked outside the school's gate, and Iwaizumi texted Kageyama to let him know. Five minutes later they were on their way to Oikawa's place.

To Oikawa's surprise, dinner went pretty well. They had embarrased him, of course, but it hadn't been terrible, and both his soulmates were smiling. So that was a good sign. He had been really happy that Kageyama had felt good with them, because he wanted the boy to have a real family, and he didn't have a problem sharing his.

It had been an hour since the boys left, and Iwaizumi still hadn't text him saying he was home, so he supposed that something might have happened. Had it been only Kageyama, Oikawa would have been freaking out. But he knew Hajime was really responsible, so if he hadn't text him yet, he might have a reason.

Half an hour later, just as Oikawa was getting ready to go to sleep, he received a text message from Iwa-chan.

 **Iwaizumi** : I'm home, sorry it took so long, but I stayed at Kageyama's for a while to talk with him. He's taking the whole fight with Hinata bad, and I wanted to reassure him that everything will be alright, that he has nothing to worry about. And some things about Kitagawa Daiichi reappeared, so it was a heavy talk.

 **Shittykawa** : don't worry, I thought something like that might have happened. Is he better now?

 **Iwaizumi** : yeah, I think so. He'll tell you more about it tomorrow, it's not my place to talk about his things.

 **Shittykawa** : I know, thanks for letting me know.

 **Iwaizumi** : oh, and I took the opportunity to make him breakfast and bento for tomorrow while we talked. So we can be sure he'll be eating well.

As on cue, a text message appeared on the group chat to remind Kageyama to eat the food. Oikawa took the opportunity to mock Iwaizumi a bit before going to sleep.

The next morning he found a new message on the group chat. ~~Does he even sleep? He clearly woke up too early to be normal.~~

The next afternoon Iwaizumi asked Oikawa to leave practice a little earlier than normally so he could go home and get the car to go pick up Kageyama after practice. Oikawa texted the crow boy to let him know they were picking him up, but the message hadn't been read.

Thankfully they got to Karasuno 5 minutes before everyone started to go out the gate. They saw Hinata walked with the blond girl and made sure to watch him with the most murderous faces they could. The kid swallowed and started walking a little faster. They smirked.

\- _I didn't say anything I swear_ \- it was Suga's voice, he was walking with Daichi and Kageyama - _ask your soulmates about it..._

\- _Ask us what now?_ \- asked Iwaizumi to make their presence known. He saw surprised on Kageyama's face.

\- _What are you doing here?_ \- He asked with a head movement that resembles too much of a confused puppy and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile at how cute it was.

\- _Well Tobio-chan if you would check your phone sometimes, you'd understand_ \- Oikawa said joking. Kageyama blushed.

\- _Sorry to bother you Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san_ \- Iwaizumi said formaly while bowing - _We are here to pick Kageyama up so he doesn't overwork himself and let his injury, which I'm sure he already informed you about, heal_ \- he knew Kageyama hadn't said anything about the bruised rib, and that's why he was bringing it up. If they knew, they wouldn't let him overwork himself. He looked at Kageyama with a knowing expression and Oikawa started laughing at the crows faces.

\- _Oh yes, he has a nasty bruise on his ribs and got hit in the head too, thankfully nothing major according to the doctor_. - and those were the magic words to make the parent crows respond.

\- _What_? - Daichi looked at Kageyama.

- _It's nothing, seriously_ \- Kageyama tired to calm them down.

\- _How? And why am I being informed of it just now? -_ Suga's face reminded Oikawa of his mother when she discovered she had been lied to.

\- _From the 'little' fight he got into with chibi-chan_ \- was saying Oikawa. They all looked like parents and teachers from a boy, telling the other why he should be grounded.

\- _Thank you for rattling me out_ \- whispered Kageyama indignantly. Iwaizumi smirked. The setter knew that what they were doing was what he should have done before giving them the chance.

\- _Oh no, we are not done young man. We'll be talking about this tomorrow and we'll be talking to Hinata too. God this kids -_ Sugawara rambled. Daichi smiled apologetic to the other captains.

\- _Sorry, he's the crow mom. He's got really hard work with this year's second and first years -_ he laughed a little while Sugawara kept scolding Kageyama.

\- _Tell me about it_ \- muttered Iwaizumi, he understood perfectly that problem - _thank you for your time, we'll get going now._ \- he grabbed Kageyama's school bag from his shoulder and went to the car.

Both crow captains said their goodbyes and after waving at them Kageyama got inside the car too. During the ride Kageyama told Oikawa about their conversation the night before. The older setter tried to comfort him by reassuring that everything will be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi met Kageyama's mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I'm back
> 
> I've been having very busy weeks and hadn't have time to write. But I'm finally here again with another chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it and remember to leave kudos and comments 😊 I really like to hear from you lovely people.
> 
> Enjoy 💞

# Chapter 8

Iwaizumi's POV:

Iwaizumi noted something was wrong as soon as he felt Kageyama freeze. When the ace turned to his side to get a look of his soulmate, all he saw was a terrified kid who had paled and was shaking. Everything turned to slow motion in a second. Hajime noticed the lights on, even though they hadn't turn them on, and it was strange that Kageyama had left them like that. He noticed a presence standing up from the couch. A woman. Her back to them. Black long hair. Without even thinking about it, Iwaizumi took a step forward to put himself in between the woman and his soulmates. He stood up in a dominant stance, trying to appear even bigger than what he was. His muscles tensed, his eyes hard and cold. He felt so much rage inside him that he didn't even realize that she had turned to face them and was talking, until her eyes fixed on him.

\- _Who the hell are you?_ \- she spat his way. He stood his ground and did his best to make her focus only on him, to spare the other boys of her rage.

\- _What the hell are you doing here?_ \- his voice came as a dangerous growl. If he was an animal it would be pretty clear that he would be an alpha trying to protect his pack.

\- _I'm his mother, I have every right to be here_ \- she looked smug, and Iwaizumi felt like punching her for even using that word.

\- _No, you have no right to call yourself his mother or to even be here. So I will have to ask you to go. Right now_ \- he put special emphasis on the last words, like a threat.

\- _And who do you think you are to tell me that?_ \- she took a step forward, but Hajime didn't even flinch. He didn't care if she hit him, he could take it. He would take it if that meant keeping his lovers safe. He would take whatever comes his way for them.

\- _We are his soulmates_ \- he stated, and suddenly she started to laugh.

\- _Oh, right. So you are the boys who were already together with no knowledge even that he was on the bond too?_ \- she kept laughing and Iwaizumi tensed his jaw to avoid flinching at those words. - _well I'm very sorry for the trouble, I told him he shouldn't put his nose where he didn't belong. It seems that he did whatever he liked, like always_ \- his muscles tensed again. He wasn't surprised that Kageyama had apologized to them for everything all the time, seeing how she treated him. So, he hadn't come to them at first because of her words. Because she convinced him that he didn't belong. He needed to control himself or he would end up punching her. She continued talking - _I'm sorry to break this to you young man, but he isn't worth any of your trouble, he would end up disappointing you. I've told him a hundredth of times..._ \- He was speechless, he couldn't say anything. All he could think was that she needed to shut up and that he needed to protect Tobio, and he wasn't being very successful at that. But he couldn't fail him. He had hurt him so many times in the past, this time he would protect him from harm . - _Tobio , why don't you make your soulmates and me a favor and stop being a bother to everyone?_ \- She looked at Kageyama and Iwaizumi snapped from his state. He rearranged himself to block her view, so she wouldn't be able to face the boy. - _I got a call from your teacher. Again. Asking to sign you a permission to go to Tokyo. Again. Tell your teacher to stop calling me, I don't give a shit if you go to Tokyo, Kyoto or Osaka, as long as I don't have people bothering me, do what you want. I already gave up on you a long time ago_ \- Iwaizumi finally snapped. Her words had made him think of all he times Kageyama had confessed to be afraid of people leaving him and stop liking him. He wouldn't let him hear this bullshit anymore that he already had. The green eyed boy grabbed his phone from his pocket in order to make his next step more believable.

\- _Look Ms. We are well aware of how illegal it is to abandon your child and put him through physical and psychological violence. So, I'm saying this very clear. If you don't want us to call the police on you, you'll get out right now, and you won't ever come back. You'll continue sending him money through the bank. You'll sign every permission, note and formular that comes from school without complaining. If you ever skip any of these three points, you'll be legally sue for negligence. My father is a lawyer and he's already been informed about this...situatuon. He hasn't done anything for Kageyama's sake, but he will if I tell him to. So, do you agree with this?_ \- He kept his eyes firm on hers. Her jaw dropped.

\- _You are kidding, right?_ \- her voice was a little shaky. Iwaizumi saw red.

\- _Do I look like I'm kidding?_ \- his voice cold as ice, and his phone in his hand, ready to call if needed. Finally her face changed. She realized he wasn't joking and started to look scared.

\- _Fine, whatever you like. One less problem for me...good luck dealing with him though..._ \- she started to move towards the door, Hajime didn't let her near Kageyama. He suddenly remembered something.

\- _Wait a minute_ \- he stopped her. She turned around smirking, probably thought he was second guessing or something. But he would never. - _give me the key you have from here_ \- and he extended his hand.

After giving him the key, she left, and Iwaizumi could finally breath again. He let all the air he had leave his body and tried to relax his muscles. He started to shake from fury and it took a lot of effort not to start crying too. Or break something. He stood there rooted to the floor.

\- _Hajime, you okay?_ \- it was Oikawa. He had almost forgotten they were still there. Now that the threat was gone, he wasn't so sensitive as to where they were.

\- _Yeah. I'm...just..._ \- he swallowed hard and passed a hand through his head, the other was still a fist on his side - _angry. Furious. I thought I would end up punching her if she said anything else_ \- he went to the couch. Oikawa tried to follow him, but noticed that Kageyama wasn't moving.

\- _Tobio-chan? You...?_ \- at his name, Iwaizumi stood up quickly and went to where the younger setter was standing, pale and not breathing. He was probably about to go into a panic attack.

\- _Hey Tobio, breathe. Everything is okay. You are okay. Just breathe_ \- he said softly, trying to help him. Kageyama finally breath and opened his mouth to speak.

\- _Tobio?_ \- He asked out of breath. Oikawa and Iwaizumi started laughing from relief. It was like the tense atmosphere had disappeared and now they could finally relax.

- _So many things just happened and all you ask about is the fact that Iwa-chan just called you by your first name?_ \- He was still laughing but at the same time he was watching him with a tender smile.

\- _I...can I call you that?_ \- Iwaizumi was still laughing, but he was nervous too. It had slipped at the moment of worry, he hadn't even noticed that he had called him by his name. But he liked how it sounded on his lips. - _I won't if you don't want to_ \- he wouldn't pressure him.

- _I...I like it. Yes_ \- Kageyama whispered and blushed.

It had been a long night. Kageya ma had told them everything about his past with details. Every single thing his mother did and said. And it explained a lot how Kageyama was now. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed the night there

Oikawa's POV:

The moment Kageyama froze, Oikawa turned his head to look around. He felt the fear and tension of the younger setter, and when he saw the woman standing up from the couch, everything made sense. He quickly put his hands circling Tobio while standing a bit on his front as if to shield him while comforting him. Iwa-chan apparently had the same idea, because he put himself in their line of sight, to prevent them to see the woman. Even though Iwaizumi was shorter than him, his back and shoulders were wider, so he couldn't see anything past his soulmate.

\- _Well finally, it was time you appeared here Tobio_ \- he heard a woman's voice said with anger. His arms tightened around the boy - _Who the hell are you?_ \- she spat to Iwa-chan who stood his ground like nothing had happened.

\- _What the hell are you doing here?_ \- his voice came as a dangerous growl. Oikawa had never seen him so fierce before.

- _I'm his mother, I have every right to be here_ \- she sounded smug and Oikawa saw Iwaizumi tightening his right fist by his side. Oikawa had known his best friend/soulmate/boyfriend for long years. He knew that Iwaizumi was more mature than him, but he didn't doubt that out of the two of them, the spiker was the more likely to punch someone if he was too angry. The difference between them was, that Oikawa only tried to punch someone once, and he had been innocent. Iwaizumi, instead, had punched him and some other guys more times, but they had always deserved it. And because he knew all that, is that Tooru was afraid that the other would end up punching Tobio's mother soon

\- _No, you have no right to call yourself his mother or to even be here. So I will have to ask you to go. Right now_ \- a special emphasis on the last words.

\- _And who do you think you are to tell me that?_ \- she took a step forward, but Iwaizumi didn't move at all. There was another thing about Iwaizumi that Oikawa had always known. He was very very incredibly stubborn. If he had something in mind, it was impossible to talk him out of it. And right now, it was clear that all he had in mind was to keep the woman away from them. From Tobio. Tooru had been jealous of Kageyama in junior high, not only because of his setter skills (though that was a very huge reason), but because he had seen how Iwaizumi's eyes would always go to the younger boy. To check on him, to see what he was doing, how he was doing. Thinking about it now, made Tooru think how obvious it had been that there was a connection between the three of them. A new boy had appeared, and suddenly both third years got obsessed with him, each of them on their own way. The setter had taken it as a rivalry, while the spiker had taken it as a need to protect him. But they had been too blind to see the truth there. Now, Oikawa didn't feel jealous of how Iwa-chan would always worry and care for the younger boy. Not anymore. Now he could understand that the green eyed guy would always protect them both. He would always care for them both.

\- _We are his soulmates_ \- stated Iwaizumi and the woman started to laugh.

\- _Oh, right. So you are the boys who were already together with no knowledge even that he was on the bond too?_ \- He flinched at those words. It was still a sour topic in his mind. He felt Tobio flinch a little too, and so he wrapped his arms around him more tightly and started to trace soothing patterns on his lower back. He was telling him ' ~~we are here now, we are here, and we won't go anywhere~~ '. It was difficult to try to make the younger boy relax when the woman continued laughing - _well I'm very sorry for the trouble, I told him he shouldn't put his nose where he didn't belong. It seems that he did whatever he liked, like always_ \- where he didn't belong. How wrong can this woman be? He belong with them, they were soulmates. - _I'm sorry to break this to you young man, but he isn't worth any of your trouble, he would end up disappointing you. I've told him a hundredth of times..._ \- It seemed that Iwaizumi had gone speechless, and Oikawa knew him well enough to know that he was probably beating himself. He surely would be thinking that he was being useless and that he couldn't protect Tobio-chan from that woman. Tooru knew that almost nothing scared Iwa-chan. He would always be the one that after a horror movie would still be sitting there, and watching like nothing had happened. He would be the one person to go for comfort on a stormy night. Not only would be be the person to take a bug away from you, but he actually used to like playing with bugs as a kid. But he was scared of one thing, of his loved ones being hurt. And it would be even worse if he felt like he should be helping them and he couldn't. So, he wasn't surprised by the ace's silence. - _Tobio, why don't you make your soulmates and me a favor and stop being a bother to everyone?_ \- it was the first time she talked directly to her son since she realized he wasn't alone. That seemed to have made Iwaizumi react and he moved to block her from the younger boy's view. - _I got a call from your teacher. Again. Asking to sign you a permission to go to Tokyo. Again. Tell your teacher to stop calling me, I don't give a shit if you go to Tokyo, Kyoto or Osaka, as long as I don't have people bothering me, do what you want. I already gave up on you a long time ago_ \- Oikawa saw from the corner of his eyes, how Tobio hung his head low. It wasn't a surprise, giving what hurtful things his mother said. And the worst part was, that he had been hearing those things his whole life. Oikawa was starting to understand where all of Tobio's behaviours came from. Iwaizumi got him it of his head by talking in a scary serious tone.

\- _Look Ms. We are well aware of how illegal it is to abandon your child and put him through physical and psychological violence. So, I'm saying this very clear. If you don't want us to call the police on you, you'll get out right now, and you won't ever come back. You'll continue sending him money through the bank. You'll sign every permission, note and formular that comes from school without complaining. If you ever skip any of these three points, you'll be legally sue for negligence. My father is a lawyer and he's already been informed about this...situatuon. He hasn't done anything for Kageyama's sake, but he will if I tell him to. So, do you agree with this?_ \- if this was another situation, Tooru would be really turned on by how demanding his boyfriend sounded. But in this situation all he could feel was awed and proud at how much Iwa-chan cared. He hadn't known that the spiker had talked to his father about this, but he wasn't surprised. He had been very upset when he found out about the boy's mother.

\- _You are kidding, right?_ \- her voice was a little shaky. She looked at him with surprised.

- _Do I look like I'm kidding?_ \- Iwaizumi's voice was ice cold and it looked like she finally realized that he was really serious.

\- _Fine, whatever you like. One less problem for me...good luck dealing with him though..._ \- as she started to go to the door, Iwaizumi moved to block her way to Kageyama.

\- _Wait a minute_ \- Hajime stoped her and extended his hand - _give me the key you have from here_ \- she gave him the key and left.

Oikawa felt relieved, not only that she was gone, but that he had Iwa-chan with him to deal with the situation. He wasn't sure what he would have done, had he been alone with Kageyama when his mother appeared. He saw Iwaizumi trembling with, what he supposed was rage. He couldn't see his face since he was facing the door and giving his back to them, so Tooru didn't know what his expression was.

\- _Hajime, you okay?_ \- He wanted to check on him, the older boy was still shaking.

\- _Yeah. I'm...just..._ \- he swallowed hard and passed a hand through his head - _angry. Furious. I thought I would end up punching her if she said anything else_ \- yeah, Oikawa had thought the same thing. The spiker went to sit on the couch and his boyfriend tried to follow him, until he noticed that the boy he had on his arms, hadn't moved at all.

\- _Tobio-chan? You...?_ \- He hadn't even finished the sentence, that Iwaizumi was on the younger's face with a concern expression. Seijo's setter turned to look at the boy. He was pale and wasn't breathing. He seemed to be in shock.

\- _Hey Tobio, breathe. Everything is okay. You are okay. Just breathe_ \- Iwaizumi tried to help him calm down. Oikawa rubbed soothing patterns on his back, trying to help too. Finally the boy started to breath normally and spoke.

\- _Tobio? -_ He asked out of breath. Oikawa and Iwaizumi started laughing from relief. It was like the tense atmosphere had disappeared and now they could finally relax

\- _So many things just happened and all you ask about is the fact that Iwa-chan just called you by your first name?_ \- Oikawa said laughing, but he couldn't stop the smile that made its way to his face at both his soulmates. They were both blushing, even though Iwa-chan was laughing softly too. Oikawa had been surprised that Hajime took so long to call him by his name, when it was obvious that the feelings had been really deep and strong for a long time already.

\- _I...can I call you that?_ \- He sounded nervous, as if Tobio would actually tell him no.. - _I won't if you don't want to_

- _I...I like it. Yes_ \- Kageyama whispered and blushed again.

It had been a long night. Kageya ma had told them everything about his past with details while they made dinner and bentos for the next day. Every single thing his mother did and said. And it explained a lot how Kageyama was now. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed the night there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi spend some time with Kageyama before the Tokyo trip. They have t deal.with the distance during that time and concentrating on their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> It feels so long since the last time I uploaded something.   
> I've been writing some ideas for few others fics to publish in the near future. So, write me some ideas if you want, to help me create some more.
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter 😊
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments, I love to see them 💞

# Chapter 9

With the whole trouble between Chibi-chan and Tobio, the Tokyo trip coming up and the preliminars so close, all three of them were quite stressed out and it had ended in heated discussions more than once. So, Oikawa thought it would be a good idea to ask his boyfriends to go on a date on a sunny Sunday, to spend time together and relax.

It was still early in the morning when Iwaizumi heard his phone ping.

Group Chat: 

**Shittykawa** : good morning sunshines. I have an amazing idea.

 **Iwaizumi** : oh god, that's dangerous

 **Kageyama** : *laughing emoji*

 **Shittykawa** : you are so mean with me *pouting*

 **Kageyama** : okay Oikawa-san, we are sorry. Could you please tell us your 'amazing idea'

 **Shittykawa** : I can read your sarcasm there Tobio-chan. But anyway, I was thinking that we should go for a walk and then to the park to enjoy the sun.

 **Iwaizumi** : sounds good to me, what do you say Tobio?

 **Kageyama** : okay, sure.

 **Shittykawa** : great, come pick me up in an hour Iwa-chan, and we'll go pick you up after Tobio-chan.

 **Iwaizumi** : okay, but no Volleyball today. We'll relax. Sunday's volleyball free day.

 **Kageyama** : fine

 **Shittykawa** : fine

Iwaizumi went to the kitchen to make some bentos for the park and grabbed a couple of water bottles. He then said goodbye to his parents and went to pick Oikawa up.Together they walked to Kageyama's place. Oikawa had brought a couple of mangas he wanted to show Tobio. Once Kageyama joined them, they started to walk to the park while talking about nothing really important. The discussed different topics of movies, books and urban legends and before they realized it, it was two in th afternoon.

They stopped their walk and sat down under the shadow of a tree to have lunch. They ate the bentos Iwaizumi had brought and some fresh fruit that Kageyama had brought himsef, while reading manga. After eating they stayed there, enjoying the weather.

Kageyama had layed down on the grass, with his back and head resting on Iwaizumi's chest, who was sitting on the grass with his back on a tree and one of his arms circling Kageyama's waist. He had a book on his hands and was currently reading it. Oikawa was laying on the grass with his head resting on Iwa-chan's legs.

Oikawa was reading his manga when he heard Iwaizumi's soft laughter, almost like a whisper. When he turned his head he noticed that the spiker was smiling fondly at a sleeping Kageyama, who had dropped his phone on the floor. He must have been watching something when he fell asleep. Oikawa laughed too, and the black haired boy turned to smile at him. They stared at each other smiling a couple of seconds. There was no words needed, they understood what the other wanted to say. They were both very much happy.

Kageyama woke up not much later with a shiver. It was getting colder.

\- _The sun is setting, we should head back home_ \- Said Iwazumi after ruffling Kageyama's hair out of his sleepy face. They started to pack everything and stood up.

\- _Oi, my sister and nephew are visiting today and my mom told me to invite you two for dinner. Wanna come?_ \- Oikawa asked them when he finished reading the text message his mother had just sent him.He

- _Yeah, of course_ \- replied Kageyama. Iwaizumi nodded.

\- _Sure_

Dinner at the Oikawa's was fun. They had a great time, and Tooru felt a warmth on his chest seeing Kageyama smiling and laughing with Iwa-chan and his whole family.

After finishing eating Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kageyama and Takeru went to the living room to watch a movie. They ended up watching an animated Disney movie, which was Takeru's favorite.

- _I can't believe you hadn't seen it Kageyama-san! This is one of the best!_ \- Takeru was excitedly talking to Kageyama, who was sitting next to him on the futon by request of the younger boy. When Oikawa told him that Kageyama would sit with them on the couch, the kid had pouted so much that Kageyama couldn't say no. And so they ended up sitting on the futon together, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared the couch.

\- _I didn't have time for movies. I spent every free time practicing volleyball._ \- both his soulmates stared at him without saying a word. They had always talked of Kageyama as a prodigy, as someone with natural talent. But in reality, he was just a boy who practiced all the time. When other boy's would be with friends, he would be playing. When other kids were with their families, he had been playing.

\- _Well you'll have to come more often then, so I can show you every masterpiece you are missing_ \- Said Takeru excited. Kageyama just smiled and nodded.

Oikawa's nephew spent the whole movie explaining things to Kageyama. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were more entertained by them both than the movie. They kept laughing at how excited Takeru was. When the movie finished and Takeru went to the bathroom Kageyama gave his soulmates a questioning look. Iwaizumi just shrugged and ruffled the others hair affectionately.

\- _Seems like you were overthrown of your spot as Takeru's favorite uncle, Iwa-chan_ \- Oikawa laughed while looking at the ace mockingly. Kageyama gave them his cute confused puppy look and Iwaizumi laughed.

\- _Takeru used to be all over me when I was around, but it seems that he took interest in you this time_ \- Iwaizumi laughed again - _he likes you._

When Takeru returned, he chose a second movie to see, but fell asleep right at the begining, so Kageyama went to sit on the couch with his soulmates and not so much later, fell asleep too with his head on Iwaizumi's chest and his hand on Oikawa's.

\- _We should stop the movie and bring them to bed, nee Iwa-chan?_ \- asked Oikawa twenty minutes later.

\- _Yeah, you are right. You bring Takeru to his room and I'll bring Tobio to yours and we'll meet you there._

Oikawa turned the TV off while Iwaizumi grabbed Kageyama in his arms. Tooru did the same with his nephew and they went upstairs. He took the little boy into the spare room he always used when he stayed the night there. The setter changed the still asleep boy into his night clothes and then tuck him to bed.

When he returned to his room he found Kageyama still in his regular clothes and Iwaizumi wearing a night shirt and boxers laying on the bed. The setter was deeply asleep, and the ace was caressing his face softy, pushing some hairs to the side.

\- _He's still asleep?_ \- asked Oikawa changing into his pajamas. The spiker jumped a little at the sound of his voice, he had been so lost watching the younger boy that he hadn't heard the other come.

\- _Yeah, I didn't want to wake him up. Nor did I think it was correct to change his clothes without his permission, so he should sleep like this_ \- he was right about it, they didn't look uncomfortable so he should be fine. He joined them in bed. - _hey, thank you for coming up with this plan today, Tooru. I had fun_ \- he smiled

\- _Yeah, me too. I think we really needed this_

They went to sleep with a smile on their faces and cuddling their soulmate.

During the following week both teams used most of their time to train as hard as possible. So Oikawa and Iwaizumi would write to their soulmate little messages on their arms.

Good morning Tobio, have a nice day today and don't forget to eat well 

**I hope you are resting enough Tobio-chan**

I'm just checking on you, don't overwork yourself

**You better be eating right now Tobio-chan**

Tell us when you arrive at school

**Tell us when you are home**

Kageyama would answer everyone of them, and sometimes they would go visit him after training, other times they would just talk over the phone to catch up on their days.

The weekend before Kageyama's training camp Iwaizumi invited the both of them to spend the weekend at his place. Oikawa went to pick up Tobio before going to Hajime's.

They spent part of the day playing videogames and watching movies. The point of the weekend was to relax together doing something different than volleyball. Iwaizumi knew that the closer they got to the tournament, the more difficult would be to try and pretend that they weren't rivals. He didn't mind that much, but the other two were too competitive for their own good and it could end pretty badly if they didn't control the situation. So, for now, they would just pretend that volleyball didn't exist.

After the third movie of the day they went to Hajime's room to play some board games he had.

\- _Hey guys, dinner will be ready in five minutes, go get ready_ \- announced Ms. Iwaizumi from the bedroom's door.

When they went to the dinning room, Mr. Iwaizumi was already there setting the table.

\- _Oh, hi boys. It's good to see you again Tooru, and I assume you must be Kageyama Tobio?_ \- He smiled at the boys.

\- _Hello Mr. Iwaizumi_ \- smiled and bowed Oikawa

\- _Hi dad, didn't know you were home already. Yes, that's Kageyama. Tobio, this is my father_ \- Iwaizumi introduced the both of them, and his father shook Kageyama's hand.

\- _It's nice to meet you Mr. Iwaizumi_ \- bowed Kageyama.

\- _Dinner is ready, go on and sit_ \- Ms. Iwaizumi appeared with a tray of rice noodles, pork and vegetables - _see, didn't I tell you he was a gorgeous boy?_ \- she asked looking at her husband while Kageyama blushed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi just snickered.

The rest of the dinner went smooth. They talked about school and hobbies, but when Ms. Iwaizumi tried to ask about volleyball she was told by her son that it was taboo for the weekend.

After dinner they washed and dried the dishes and went back to the ace's room, where the three of them laid on the bed with a full tummy.

\- _Maaaaan, your mom's food is amazing -_ said Oikawa while rubbing his stomach.

\- _Yeah, I think I can't move now_ \- muttered Kageyama

\- _That's because you got too used to eat nothing Tobio-chan_ \- was Oikawa's replay.

\- _Oii Shittykawa, you could have put it in other words you know..._ \- Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and the setter pouted - _but anyway, I'm gad you ate it and enjoyed it, Tobio -_ he leaned close to the raven haired boy and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which the other returned gladly. Hajime's hands went soon to the younger boy's waist, and, still kising him, moved him to sit on top of him, that way they could make out more easily. Kageyama got himself comfortable straddling the ace's hips and leaned to lay on his chest and kiss him, using his arms as leverage. The kiss got hotter in no time and Kageyama couldn't contain a moan when Iwaizumi's hands squeezed his ass. That got Oikawa's attention, who had been snoozing until then.

\- _Oii, you could have invited me, you know..._ \- He said in fake annoyance while shoving at them. The couple let go of each other and turned to him.

\- _Well, join us now, you sleeping beauty_ \- smirked Iwaizumi while Kageyama laughed. Oikawa just gave him a mocking glare before kissing him. Then he turned to Tobio and in a swift motion got him laying with his back on the mattress, between the two third years who were now on top of him like two animals over their prey. Oikawa was quick to attack the younger's lips, while Iwaizumi chose his neck. He took the opportunity to suck a hickey on the conjunture between the neck and the clavicle, that was modest enough for Kageyama not to get mad at him, but noticeable enough to make it clear that he was taken. After all, he would go to the camp in two days, Iwaizumi just wanted to make sure. They continued kissing and touching him until one of Oikawa's hands pushed a little too hard on the setter's side and Kageyam a flinched. - _Hey, what's wrong?_ \- asked Iwaizumi quickly

\- _My ribs..it's just...They still hurt a bit_ \- he grimace. Oikawa took his hand away and used it to roll the shirt up. The ribs were still bruises with a green, yellow and purple color.

\- _You should put some more ice there, Tobio-chan_ \- he rearranged the boys shirt - that clearly hasn't heal yet.

\- _Yeah, be sure to let it heal Tobio_ \- Iwaizumi gave him a peck on the lips and a smile - _now, seeing as the mood has been killed, I think we should go to sleep. Resting is important._ \- The other two just laughed quietly at how he was always the responsibe one.

The next day was more of the same, games and movies. And after dinner Tobio left to be able to rest some, since he would be traveling very early the next day. But before he went home, Mr. Iwaizumi reminded him that if he ever wanted to sue his mother, he could always come to him for help. Kageyama smiled and thanked him. Even though it wasn't in his plans, it meant a lot to him that he offered the support.

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi asked him to let them know when he was at home, at school next morning and once he arrived in Tokyo.

Iwaizumi was woken up at 3 am by his phone. As promised , Kageyama had texted them to inform that he was already at school. He smiled, replied to thank him and went to sleep again. He had no doubt they this week training was going to be really hard.

A few hours later he found himself at their usual spot waiting for Oikawa to show up.

- _You are late again, Shittykawa_ \- he groaned when he saw the captain appear

\- _A queen is never late, Iwa-chan, the others are just too early_ \- he simply said with an air of importance.

\- _That's a quote of a Disney movie and the only thing you are queen of, is drama._ \- he grunted

\- _Mean, Iwa-chan! You really aren't a morning person. Grumpy cat_ \- he complained while walking to school

- _I wouldn't have this problem if you would let me sleep more and train like normal people, instead of spending our summer break training from dawn to sunset._

- _If we want to beat Shiratorizawa this year, we're gonna need to train hard_ \- explained the captain

\- _Oi, before focusing on Ushijima we should actually take care of the rest of the teams. Date Tech is no joke and don't forget we almost lost to Karasuno._

- _I know, I know. But I have faith that we are still going to the finals. An this year we will go to Nationals_ \- Oikawa spoke with conviction, and even though Iwaizumi dreamt of all that too, he wasn't so sure and he didn't think that they should get so cocky.

They arrived at school at the same time that Makki. Mattsun was already there, as were Yahaba and Kyotani.

\- _Please tell me that Karasuno won't be gone for too long this time_ \- whined Makki.

- _A week_ \- was all that Iwaizumi said while he went to open the gym door.

\- _Fuck_ \- cursed Kyotani. They all knew what that meant.

They started to warm up while waiting for the rest of the team to come. Iwaizumi wondered how Kageyama was doing, probably asleep on the bus. He sighed, it was going to be a long week.

The first half of the practice was pure physical. They ran laps, did push ups, sit ups, squats and jumpes to the net. They worked on reaction and reflex too, running to the falling ball before it touches the floor. They stopped at midday to eat lunch. Oikawa was the first to check on their Group chat to see if Kageyama had written them anything.

\- _Oi, Iwa-chan_ \- the ace looked up from his bag where he was looking for his bento - _Tobio-chan just wrote that he's already in Tokyo_.

- _Perfect. Don't annoy him, he's probably practicing. We'll talk to him at night_ \- yelled Iwaizumi to his boyfriend. Mattsun laughed and was about to say something to mock them when a flying ball crashed right into his bento, making food fly everywhere. Oikawa and Kunimi started to laugh hysterically. Kyotani was snickering, Kindaichi looked crestfallen at the food and Iwaizumi and Yahaba were giving a red faced Makki a stern look. - _You are cleaning that up before we continue. And now stop practicing and eat_.

The second part of the training was technique practice and games. They practiced serving, while the libero tried to save the balls and spiking while Oikawa set and the others tried to block.

They finished practicing at around 7 in the afternoon. Everyone went home complaining about their bodies hurting. Oikawa went to Iwaizumi's place for the night. His parents would be away for the night, and even though they trusted their son to be alone, they'd preferred that he stayed with the Iwaizumi's like he did since he was little. They boys didn't mind and neither did the family.

\- _We're home!_ \- announced Iwaizumi entering the house and taking off his shoes.

\- _Sorry to intrude_ \- exclaimed Oikawa following his boyfriend 's actions. They went to the kitchen to greet Iwa-chan's parents.

\- _Good evening boys_. _How was your practice?_ \- asked Mr. Iwaizumi. Hajime groaned

\- _It may have been a little more than we are used to_ \- answered Oikawa with a sheepish smile

\- _Haha, well...dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Why don't you go take a shower in the meantime?_ \- offered his mom. They nodded and went upstairs to Iwaizumi's room to put their bags and pick some clean night clothes.

\- _What do you say we shower together? It's gonna be quicker and we'll be ready for dinner_ \- asked Iwaizumi while opening the bathroom's door.

\- _My my, Iwa-chan, are you trying to lure me into anything less than innocent?_ \- asked Oikawa with his most fake innocent voice, as if he wasn't the one who was always horny.

\- _You wish. I could't even if I wanted to, Shittykawa. I'm tired and my muscles just want to rest. The only thing I'm doing tonight is sleep_ \- he grunted and the setter laughed while taking his clothes off.

\- _Sure, let's wash toether then, I'm starving_ \- he stepped into the shower while the ace took of his clothes.

After the shower they put their sport clothes into the wash machine to have them ready for the next day, and went downstairs to eat. While Oikawa went to sit at the table, Iwaizumi grabbed a pen and quickly wrote on his arm.

You'd better be eating right now, Tobio

He heard Oikawa laugh as he read his arm. He trusted Tobio, but just to be sure he texted Sugawara to see if everything was alright. The setter answered very quickly.

 **Crowmom** : Don't worry, he just appeared on the cafeteria and is currently eating. I already scolded him for practicing until too late and almost skipping dinner.

 **Iwaizumi** : Thank you

He then went to the table too and all of them started to eat. After dinner they stayed in the livingroom watching some old movie all together, until Kageyama texted them to see if they were free to talk for a while. They excused themselves and went to the kitchen to talk.

\- _Hey there Tobio-Chan!_

- _Hi Tobio, how are you?_

\- _Hi guys. Tired, what about you?_

\- _The same_ \- groaned Iwaizumi

\- _Hard practice again? Don't overwork yourself..._ -the setter muttered

\- _It's funny that's you who's saying that Mr. I play with a bruised rib_ \- was Oikawa's retort

\- _How's your rib doing btw?_ \- asked Iwaizumi concerned

\- _It still hurts, especially because we lost every time and kept doing penalties_ \- explained Kageyama

\- _Omg, still losing? I may have put you all through that hard training in vain then, Iwa-chan_ \- was Oikawa's almost yell.

\- _So you finally admit being extra hard because of Karasuno's growth?_ \- Iwaizumi smirked at the captain.

\- _Well yeah, duh! That and because I'm tired of Ushiwaka saying ' **you should have come to Shiratorizarwa** ' all the time._\- They could hear Kageyama laughing on the other side.

\- _Anyway how was your day Tobio? Are you resting and eating well?_ \- asked Iwaizumi

\- _Yes Iwaizumi-san, I'm taking care of myself, don't worry. The day was fine, lots of training and losing. We are the worst in here, I think I might have nightmares with penalties now._ \- It was their turn to laugh then.

\- _Well if you want to hear something funny to cheer you up, Makki spiked a ball right into Mattsun's bento while we were eating_ \- Oikawa told him the incident. Kageyama laughed.

\- _Hinata idiot was so focused on the ball that was obviously not for him to spike, that he crashed midair into our ace. You could imagine who was the one to fall on the ground._ \- Oikawa started to laugh hysterically remembering how big Karasuno's ace was, Iwaizumi just smiled amused.

\- _I'm not sure what you are laughing about_ \- he said looking at Oikawa - _Shittikawa here served a ball right into my freaking head._ \- he told Kageyama while the older setter stopped his laughter.

\- _Yeah, and Kindaichi had to keep Iwa-chan grounded or he would have chased me around the gym_. - Iwaizumi punched the other lightly in the arm. Kageyama laughed until a yawn cut it over.

\- _I think you should go to sleep now, Tobio_

\- _Yeah, you have long days ahead of you Tobio-chan_

\- _Yeah I know. You should go too. I'll talk to you tomorrow again. Goodnight_

\- _Yeah, goodnight Tobio_ \- said Iwaizumi

\- _Goodnight Tobio-chan, sleep well._

They hung up and went back to the living room.

\- _Have a good chat? How is Kageyama-kun doing?_ \- asked his mother when they returned

\- _How did you know we were talking to him?_ \- asked Oikawa with an awed face.

- _I heard you laughing and both of you can't stop smiling. I just assumed_ \- she laughed seeing the boys blush.

\- _Now go to sleep, it's already late and you have a long day tomorrow_ \- said Mr. Iwaizumi. They said goodnight and went to sleep, knowing very well that a long week was coming.

The rest of the week passed very quickly with more or less the same routine. They would go to practice all day and then everyone would go home to rest and get ready for more training the next day. The team was getting way better, even Kyotani was making progress with the team. But even though they seem to have gotten used to the hard work Oikawa was putting them to, Iwaizumi was afraid that the morale would drop at any moment. It was almost the end of the week and all of them were really tired, they were getting closer to the tournament and the stress wouldn't take long to appear. Plus, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa missed Tobio and the distance and lack of time to talk was getting into their nerves. They talked to the younger setter every night, but it was never more than a couple of minutes, since the three of them should sleep early to rest. That's why on Friday's afternoon, while they were walking back home Iwaizumi had an idea.

\- _Oi, Tooru. I think we should have a team gathering tomorrow after the last practice._ \- he said to the captain who looked at him with curiosity.

\- _Huh? A gathering? Sounds good, but why all of the sudden?_ \- asked the brunette

- _It has been a long and busy week, and everyone worked really hard. Besides, the tournament is near, it would be good to build up the team spirit. And to relax too. Everyone needs that. Even we do._ \- explained the ace

- _I see your point, Iwa-chan. That's a good idea. I'll ask my mom if we can use my place to have dinner, play some games...I'll text everyone if she agrees_. - the green eyed boy nodded and they continue the journey home.

The next day, right after training they all went to Oikawa's place to hang out. They had all showered at school so they didn't have to worry about that, and went directly to sit on the livingroom. Oikawa cleared his throat before speaking.

- _Okay, first of all I want to thank you for all your effort and hard work this week. I know it hasn't been easy and Iwa-chan and myself were not in our best mood either. So, thank you for the amazing work and I have great expectations for this tournament_ \- everyone gave different replies and murmures. Specially on the part about their captain's mood. - _now, the important thing...what do you want to order for dinner?_

After half an hour of arguing they finally decided to order pizza. They played some guitar hero while they wait for the food to arrive. Kyotani won every single game he played and Kindaichi was sulking because of that. Kunimi didn't care that much about who won, and instead went to sit beside Iwaizumi while Oikawa and Mattsun were competing with each other on a green day song.

\- _Hey Iwaizumi-san, I was wondering..._ \- but his senpai interrupted him.

\- _How is Kageyama doing?_ \- He asked with a small smile as his kouhai blushed

\- _Yeah_. - he whispered - _He's better. Things are different now for him. He lives alone, and he doesn't see his mother anymore. You were right about your suspicions. But that's over now. I think he trust us a bit more now, so I really hope that things are gonna be better for him_ \- he told the younger boy. He knew that Kunimi was really regretful for everything, that's why Hajime told him all that.

\- _I'm glad to hear that things are better_ \- his voice was a bit more relaxed now.

\- _You know, Kunimi, he really regrets what happened, I think he told you that already_ \- the boy nodded and bit his lip - _he had his reasons to be how he was, even if that wasn't right. You should hear him out sometime. He told me he misses the both of you. If you actually want to, you should talk to him. He won't be the one to break the ice, but I'm sure he would very welcome your friendship back._ \- he gave the first year a smile

\- _You think?_ \- the ace nodded - _I....I'll try_ \- their conversation was cut by the door's bell.

They all ate the pizza as if they hadn't eaten anything the whole week and after that they went back to the livingroom to play Mario kart. As they were playing their fourth round, Kageyama called them.

They went to the kitchen to be able to hear him better.

\- _Hi Tobio_ \- Iwaizumi greeted him

\- _Hi Tobio-chan! How is it going?_ \- as Oikawa was speaking, the boys all yelled at the TV. Apparently something had happened in the game.

\- _Sorry about that Kageyama, the whole team is here at Oikawa's for some bonding after training_. – explained Iwaizumi.

\- _Which means, pizza, mario kart, guitar hero and a lot of screaming_. – Oikawa added laughing

\- _I can call you back later if you are busy, or we can text._ – it was pretty obvious that the boy didn't want to be a bother, but they couldn't be more happier to hear his voice at the moment.

\- _No, don't mind them. I'm sure they can be a couple of minutes without supervision_ \- right as he was saying that a loud clash and a yell could be heard from the livingroom – _of course they can't_ – he sighed and looked at the boys to see what was happening. They were arguing to see who was next to play. Of course – _KYOTANI, KINDACHI STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! Could you please act like normal children for five minutes at least?_ \- the boys looked at him and stopped fighting.

\- _We are trying to have a nice conversation here, if you don't mind_ \- Oikawa stated.

\- _Oiii tell Kageyama we say Hi!_ – yelled Mattsun who had easily realized who they were talking to – _and that we would reaaaaally appreciate ir if he stops being a pain in the ass on court._

\- _Yeah, and tell him to thank his team for the freaking long and hard trainings Oikawa is putting us through since they went to Tokyo_ \- Makki continued.

\- _I hope you know he can hear you_ – said Oikawa, and right after that all the boys started to yell different things to Kageyama on the phone. Some were saying hi, others were trying to embarrass their captains saying they had been grumpy without him and other things. Kunimi was the only one to say something serious to his ex teammate. The third years kept saying embarrassing things, especially about Oikawa - _Heyyy, would you stop trying to embarrass me in front of my dear Tobio-chan!_ – squeaked Oikawa and everyone kept laughing.

\- _Okay, that's enough, we'll be taking this call outside, and we'll be back in ten minutes. Don't break anything in the meanwhile._ – Iwaizumi deadpanned and went to the yard where a volleyball net was set.

\- _And don't kill anyone either Mad Dog-chan–_ were Oikawa's words, a growl following right next to that.

\- _So, how is everything going Tobio?_ \- asked Iwaizumi once they were settled where they could actually talk to Kageyama without any noices.

\- _It's fine, we are still losing, but I think the team is finally getting used to our new moves and strategies. The other teams really helped us improve_. - Kageyama explained. He sounded happier than the other days, so they supposed that the team spirit might have changed too.

\- _How are you all doing with the other teams?_ \- asked Oikawa. He couldn't imagine having to spend a whole week with Ushijima and the rest of Shiratorizawa, so he wanted to know how Karasuno was doing in that aspect.

\- _Actually we are getting along pretty_ good. Hinata even got to practice with Bokuto Kotaro, Fukurodani's ace.

\- _Wait, Bokuto as...the top 5 players of the country?_ \- asked Oikawa bewildered.

\- _Yes, that one. He's quite amazing, but I have to admit I'm more thrilled to be able to talk to Fukurodani's setter than him. Bokuto has too much energy, and I have enough with one Hinata to be honest. And he's quite an amazing setter, I really admire him._ \- Kageyama sounded happy.

\- _Oh yeah, you mentioned how great he was_ \- Oikawa's voice sounded annoyed. Anyone could notice that he didn't like the idea of Kageyama being interested in other setter.

\- _Is he the one you told us yesterday that was helping you?_ \- asked Iwaizumi trying to cover his partner's jealousy. Tobio wasn't a really social guy and the fact that he made friends with someone there was increidible, and he seemed happy about it. He didn't want to be unsupportive of that because of their jealousy. - _What was his name again?_

\- _Akaashi. Yes he's Fukurodani's setter and vice captain. A second year. He's been giving me tips on specific plays and on how to deal with everyone on the team._

- _I'm surprised he can give you tips. I mean, he must be an incredible setter to have the guts to actually give you, genious setter, tips on technique_ \- Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a warning look, he didn't want to stop a fight right now. But thankfully Kageyama just let it pass.

\- _Yeah, he actually said he didn't feel in the right place to tell me how to stand or set the ball, seeing how I play already, but he does have a lot of experience dealing with Bokuto's mood swings and he is as smart as Nekoma's setter so he helped me with the social part of dealing with your team and the rivals_.

\- _Mmmm, I don't like him. Why would someone help their rival without another motive?_ \- Oikawa complained

\- _Shittykawa, stop being jealous -_ Iwaizumi sighed exasperated

\- _Like you weren't jealous of refresh-kun at first? -_ responded the older setter. He knew the spiker was still jealous of Sugawara, and he didn't doubt that there was some jealously too with this Akaashi-kun. As expected, Iwaizumi just grunted, gave him a nasty look and shut up. Kageyama laughed on the other side of the phone.

\- _Relax. It's not like that. I like him as a friend and nothing more. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's Bokuto-san's soulmate._ \- he tried to reassure his soulmates.

\- _Anyway_ \- Iwaizumi cleared his throat - _what time are you coming back tomorrow? -_ He asked.

\- _I'm not really sure. We still got training on the morning. I think coach said we'll be riding back on the afternoon._

\- _Okay, just let us know once you are on your way home, yeah?_ \- asked Oikawa

\- _Yeah, don't worry, I'll let you know. I'll let you go back to your team now, before someone breaks something_ \- he laughed softly.

\- _Nah, don't worry they can behave themself_ \- he was cut off by the sound of the console's remote hitting the floor, someone cursing and something being thrown in the air - _okay, yeah no, they definitely can't. It was nice talking to you Tobio. Keep taking care of yourself and we'll see you tomorrow. We miss you_ \- and with that Iwaizumi left to the living room to put order to whatever had happened. Oikawa laughed still in the yard

\- _Sorry Tobio-chan, but he's the only one who can put order in that group, so duty called._ \- he was still laughing

\- _You should go help him Oikawa-san, I'll see you tomorrow_ \- he laughed too

\- _Goodbye Tobio-chan! Go rest and eat well. We'll see you tomorrow_ \- he hung up and went back to the living room where an angry faced Iwaizumi was scolding Kindaichi and MadDog-chan while the others looked at anything else but them, meaning they were partly guilty too. When they saw he enter Makki smirked at him.

\- _So, how is Kageyama-kun doing? You finished having phone-sex yet?_ \- Iwaizumi threw him a nasty look while Oikawa flustered.

\- _What? We didn't! How??? He's at training camp and we were here with all of you...how...what_ \- Mattsun started laughing with Makki.

\- _Relax captain, it was just a joke_ \- the laughter suddenly stopped. Iwaizumi had both third years grabbed by the neck of the shirt from behind

\- _Oi, what's so funny? Do you want me to tell everyone what I saw that one time I went to the club room at lunch because I had forgotten my wallet there?_ \- Makki turned three shades of red and Mattsun shook his head no. - _That's what I though -_ and he let go of them.

\- _Now seriously, how is Kageyama doing?_ \- asked Yahaba trying to settle into a serious atmosphere.

\- _He's fine, apparently Karasuno's been getting along with the other schools to the point of sharing advice and training together after hours. They have been training hard. He's coming back tomorrow_.

\- _He's been training with Fukurodani's setter, so I expect him to have grown quite a bit after this camp._ \- Iwaizumi added. He was proud of Kageyama, of how much he was growing.

\- _Hmmm do I see resentment in our dear captain's face?_ \- Mattsun snickered watching Oikawa put a sour face at the mention of Akaashi.

\- _Maybe he's worried that his boyfriend would leave him for another precious setter?_ \- Makki added, just to see Oikawa trying to deny it. But they were so focused on the setter that they didn't see how Iwaizumi's face changed too.

\- _I'm not worried. Tobio-chan can train with whoever he wants_ \- he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Makki took off his cellphone out of his pocket

\- _What is the setter's name?_ \- he asked.

\- _Akaashi Keiji I think. Why?_ \- Iwaizumi answered without noticing that the other two third years were searching the boy on instagram.

\- _Hey, I found him!_ \- yelled Makki - _damn he's hot -_ he whispered, and now everyone was gathering around his cellphone to see the picture. The boy looked quite tall, skinny but with very define muscles. Black hair, blue eyes. His face was serious and pale. He looked quite delicate. Yeah, he was hot. Iwaizumi felt his stomach knot itself and looked at Oikawa who looked worried.

\- _According to Kageyama, he's already in a relationship with his captain, so there is no point in being jealous._ \- Iwaizumi deadpanned and finished the whole comversation. Everyone got the message quite clear. ~~They were jealous so don't bother them~~.

At around 11 in the evening everyone went back home leaving them alone. They were cleaning everything when Oikawa spoke.

\- _I'm not the only one jealous here, am I?_ \- He asked carefully

\- _No, you are not, Tooru. But I trust Tobio. If he says there is nothing to worry about, then that's it._

\- _It's just...I wonder sometimes, how different things would have been if I had helped him when he asked me. Back in junior high._ \- he whispered. Iwaizumi understood him. The same he felt about Sugawara, was happening to Tooru with Akaashi.

\- _There's no point in dwelling on that. The past is the past. We could have done so many things differently, but we can't change that now. We can only try to do better._

\- _Yeah, I guess so. I am happy for Tobio-chan though_. - Iwaizumi smiled at him

\- _You know, Kunimi asked me about him again. I told him that he should talk to Kageyama, that he would welcome him._ \- Hajime mentioned his earlier conversation

\- _That's good. I think it would be good for them to let the past go._

\- _Yeah, too bad Kindaichi doesn't think so_ \- he remembered the comment Kindaichi had said while they were talking on the phone with Kageyama. He had called him King again.

They went to bed once everything was cleaned.

It was three in the afternoon when Kageyama texted them saying they were starting the trip back home. They asked for their parents permission to stay they night at the younger boy's place and then went grocery shopping. They knew that Kageyama didn't have anything at home, so they bought enough food for tonight, tomorrow and for a couple of days too. They would make sure that the boy was well fed.

Iwaizumi used the spare key of Kageyama's apartment to let themselves in. Tobio didn't know they would wait for him at home, they wanted to surprise him. Iwaizumi went to the kitchen to start cooking the pork curry and Oikawa joined him even though he didn't know what to do. The food was almost ready when their phone pinged. Oikawa, who wasn't busy with the food as Iwaizumi was, checked the message.

\- _It's Tobio-chan saying he's on his way here._ \- announced Oikawa

\- _Good, the food is almost ready, perfect timing_ \- said Iwaizumi while still stirring the pot.

\- _You have to teach me how to cook Iwa-chan or at least let me help you_

\- _No way Shittykawa. I'm not gonna be responsible of you setting the kitchen on fire -_ growled Iwaizumi while his boyfriend pouted.

\- _Mean, Iwa-chan! Why would you think that?_ \- He asked still pouting like a little child

\- _Mattsun told me the sleepover incident when I was away for the holidays -_ Hajime gave him a pointed look.

\- _Fair enough. Speaking of Mattsun...I forgot to ask you yesterday, but...what did you see that was enough of a threat to make them stop bothering me?_ \- He was really curious about it. Iwaizumi shivered at the thought.

\- _Oh, that. You sure you want to know?_ \- He asked while still paying attention at the food he was cooking.

- _Yes yes yes, please tell me_ \- begged Oikawa.

\- _Well...one day at school I went to buy something to drink for lunch and realized that I had left my wallet at the club room. It had probably slipped from my bag while I was changing. Anyway I went to the club room and when I opened the door I found Makki and Mattsun too busy making out to notice that I was there._ \- he heard Oikawa gasped - _I waited there to see how much time it would take them to see me, but then they started to talked dirty to each other and then Mattsun put his hand inside Makki's pants, so I cleared my throat and when they turned to me I arched a brow at them and asked them what the hell were they thinking, going for a fuck on the club room. They jumped away from eachother with red faces and started to make excuses like I hadn't been there for the last five minutes. It was so bad that Mattsun actually tried to convince me that he was checking if Makki's balls were alright because he had received a spike during practice_ \- he had started laughing at the end of the story and Oikawa followed soon.

- _You are kidding me. Really???_ \- Oikawa couldn't stop laughing. They were so busy laughing that they didn't realized that Kageyama had entered the place until they heard the door close. They rushed to his side to greet him. He looked at them with surprise

\- _I...I didn't know you would be here_ \- he told them

\- _Well no, duh, it was a surprise Tobio-chan_ \- Oikawa laughed while still attached to the setter's waist and rest his chin on his head. Iwaizumi gave him a final kiss on the temple and stepped away to go back to the stove.

\- _Are you hungry? The food will be ready in about 15 minutes._ \- he told and the younger boy smiled

- _I'm starving, thank you_ \- his stomach growled making the third years laugh - _do you mind if I take a quick shower before dinner?_

\- _Not at all, go, we'll set the table_ \- Oikawa kissed his cheek and let him go.

They ate dinner while talking about the week. Kageyama told them about the camp, how they were finally getting better. About Akaashi, even though he could see the jealousy on their faces when he told them that the second year setter had given him his number to keep in touch. And then he announced to his boyfriends with a smile that Hinata and him were good again. They told Kageyama about their trainings and the small get together they had the night before. They even mentioned that Kunimi had been asking about Kageyama, and just how they thought, it made karasuno's setter to smile a happy smiled.

After dinner they watched a movie and went to sleep early, since Kageyama had been really tired from the whole camp.

They spent together the next few days trying to help Kageyama relax while the prelims were near. They had talked about it and decided that Oikawa and Iwaizumi wouldn't go to see him play to avoid seeing the new Karasuno before the real tournament. But Kageyama promised to let them know how the games went.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here's a new chapter 😊 I hope you like it
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments 💞 they are really nice to receive
> 
> Have a nice week people!!

# Chapter 10

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had practice with their team on the day of the prelims. Everyone noticed how nervous they were as soon as they stepped a foot on the gym. Oikawa couldn't stop moving around and talking nonstop. Iwaizumi was still his calm self, but had been distracted, something that wasn't very common. Their teammates couldn't stop mocking them about it, but they didn't really care. They were too focus on the adrenaline and excitement they felt through the bond. They were praying for only good feelings to be there. For Karasuno to win.

Their cellphones biped just when they were taking a break. Iwaizumi was the first to grab his phone and look at the message.

Groupchat:

 **Tobio** : we won the first match.

He smiled and nodded to Oikawa, who was carefully watching him.

 **Iwaizumi** : Congratulations!!!

 **Shittykawa** : well done!!! Good luck on the next one

 **Tobio** : Thank you

They continued playing for a couple of hours more, even though they couldn't really concentrate. They were being extra careful not to make stupid mistakes that would end on an injury though. Near the end of practice the felt a rush of happiness on the bond and once they finished they hurried to find their phones to see the news.

Group chat: 

**Tobio** : we won. We are going to the qualifiers.

 **Shittykawa** : Congratulations Tobio-chan!!!

 **Iwaizumi** : that's amazing Tobio. Congratulations.

 **Tobio** : Thank you guys. We are gonna have dinner as a team together, just so you know.

 **Iwaizumi** : Thank you for letting us know. Have fun and tell us when you're home.

 **Oikawa** : eat well and rest. We'll see you tomorrow then.

Oikawa looked up from his phone and smirked to his team.

\- _I hope you are ready to give everything on the tournament. And be ready to face some nasty crows. Karasuno made it to the Qualifiers._ \- some of them groaned, other cheered.

\- _Well, give your boyfriend our congratulations too. It's gonna be interesting to play him again_ \- said Makki while smirking. Kunimi was trying to hide his smile behind a yawn. Iwaizumi just smiled and took his phone again to write a text to Sugawara.

 **Iwaizumi** : Congratulations Karasuno. Thank you for taking care of him in Tokyo and please make sure he eats well tonight.

 **Crowmom** : Thank you Iwaizumi-san, I guess we'll be seeing each other soon. Don't worry, he's in good hands.

The team left to grab something to eat together. They went to some noodle place near the school. Oikawa was scrolling through his Instagram feed while waiting for the food when somethimg caught his attention .

\- _Oh my god! Look at this!_ \- he yelled interrupting the conversation that Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun were having. He shoved Iwaizumi his phone on his face - _look Iwa-chan!!! Tobio-chan uploaded a picture on his Instagram!!_ \- he was excited and took his phone back to write a comment and like the picture.

\- _Didn't know Kageyama had Instagram_ \- said Mattsun, and grabbed his phone to check it up.

\- _He got one recently after someone kept pestering him about it_ \- said Iwaizumi while looking at Oikawa at the mention of 'someone '

\- _But I wasn't expecting him to upload a picture. He's actually using his account!!_ \- Oikawa was way too happy and Iwaizumi laughed. But nevertheless he went to his Instagram too to like and comment on Tobio's picture.

They were going home when Oikawa suddenly growl. He had been reading the comments on Tobio's picture.

\- _What's wrong?_ \- asked Iwaizumi checking on his boyfriend. His only answer was the phone being shoved in his face again. - _ohhh_ \- he knew what was bothering the other. Akaashi had comented too. - _He's his friend. Let it go...and stop glaring at the screen._ \- Iwaizumi laughed at the face Tooru made. He was jealous too, there was no point in denial. But he knew he made Tobio happy, and that was important.

Iwaizumi was laying on his bed when Kageyama texted to let them know he was already at home. They texted back a goodnight and the three boys went to sleep.

The next few weeks were really difficult. Both teams were too busy training all day and everyone was getting stressed out. They spent almost a whole week without seeing each other, and when they finally met, they had made the mistake of talking about voleyball.

\- _I really want to go to Nationals_ \- had Kageyama said

- _If you wanted that so much, you should have come to Seijo. Because this is our year_ \- Oikawa had been so focused on his words that he hadn't seen Kageyama's face change. But Iwaizumi did and braced himself for what was about to come

\- _You are kidding me, right?_ \- Kageyama deadpanned.

\- _Come on, is just a joke_ \- tried to ease the waters Iwaizumi

\- _No, that's no joke. I didn't go to Seijo because you told me not to. Because you made it clear that I wasn't welcomed there. So, I'm sorry if I don't find it funny_ \- Kageyama was pissed, and Oikawa being the idiot who didn't know how to handle emotions, instead of saying sorry and shuting up, he kept talking.

It ended up in a fight. Kageyma didn't talk to them in two days and Iwaizumi kept glaring at Oikawa during those two same days for not knowing when to shut up.

After that they agreed on having dinner together every night and not talking about Volleyball anymore. It worked, and they could spend some time together without having to compete or argue about anything serious. They used all the time they could to relax and try to forget that at the end of the day, they were rivals.

The last Friday before the Qualifiers they spent the whole day together and went to a little date (they went to an aquarium. Oikawa's idea), because Kageyama would go to Tokyo again the next day and would come back right before the first matches of the tournament.

\- _Text us when you arrive to Tokyo, okay?_ \- asked Iwaizumi Saturday morning, right before Kageyama had to leave to meet his team.

\- _Yes, don't worry Iwaizumi-san._ \- he gave the spiker a tender kiss before turning to kiss his other soulmate. - _goodbye Oikawa-san_

\- _Take care Tobio-chan, we'll see you on Monday._

The first day of the tournament passed in a flash. They won. It hadn't been a difficult game, more like a warms up of what was about to come. They had seen Tobio right before the games started, on the whole bathroom incident where they ran into Chibi-chan and Ushiwaka. But they hadn't have the opportunity to see them play, their games where at the same time.

They had already been packing everything to go back home when Kunimi returned from the bathroom with a small smile. When he saw his two senpais his smile grew.

- _I ran into Kageyama. They won_ \- and the message that was implied was that they had talked apparently and it seem to have gone well. - _want a funny story? Kageyama blocked with his face and his nose bleed for a bit. He had to be benched for a couple of minutes until the blood stoped_ \- He laughed and went to pick his things up.

Once they reached their school, the coach gave them a small talk about how the game had been and what to expect for the next day. They would play Date Tech and that would be a difficult game. When they finished everyone went back to their homes.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking while texting Kageyama. Apparently Kunimi had been right about the blocking, but what the little sleepy demon hadn't said was that he had given the karasuno's boy information about his bad reception too. They kept joking for a while and then said their goodbyes for the night. Iwaizumi made Oikawa promise that he would rest and not stay the whole night analyzing Date Tech's game, before going home himself.

The second day of the tournament didn't pass so fast. Seijo had been able to see Karasuno play the first part of their match and were really surprised to see how much they had evolved. That was not the same Karasuno they had played a couple of months ago. But before they could see the end of the match, they had to leave to warm up before their own game.

They were finishing the warms up when a sudden wave of uneasiness crashed them through the bond. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other. They couldn't feel the pain directly, but they could feel something bad when the other was in too much pain. That meant that Kageyama had probably hurt himself. But before they could panic the feeling of reassurance came through the bond. Kageyama was trying to let them know he was fine. They sighed and decided to ask the young boy about it later.

The game began and even though it was difficult to strike a point and to keep the difference between teams constant, they took the first set without problems. Iwaizumi felt lucky to be graduating that year, because he definitely didn't want to be on the team who would face the new Karasuno and the new Date Tech next year. It was clear that the third years had already left the team, so it was full of rookies and second years, and yet, they were quite good. They would probably be a threat next year. The second set went smoothly, and Iwaizumi got the pleasure of scoring the winning point by breaking the Iron Wall with his spike. The team cheered, and they could feel the proud through the bond, making them look up, to see Karasuno watching them. Kageyama smiled and nodded at them. They smiled back, and then Karasuno left.

\- _Who's our next opponent?_ \- asked Yahaba once they got to their places to rest. The coach gave them a serious look.

\- _Karasuno_ \- he answered. Everyone nodded. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sighed. They had known this was a possibility, that there were high chances that they would have to play each other. It didn't make it any easier though. They had to admit that it was exciting too, to play Tobio with his new team, to see how much they grew. Although Iwaizumi would have preferred to do it in a less serious game.

They could feel the anxiety and nervousness on the bond and it wasn't just theirs. They had decided to text Kageyama to try to face it the best they could

Group Chat:

 **Iwaizumi** : hey Tobio, congratulations on the game.

 **Tobio** : thanks, you too. Nice winning point

Iwaizumi smiled at that, Oikawa rolled his eyes jokingly.

 **Shittykawa** : so...we are against each other next.

 **Tobio** : yeah

 **Iwaizumi** : we were thinking...maybe it's best to block the bond during the match. You know, to not use the feelings as advantage nor disadvantage during the game. Once it's over, we'll open it again.

 **Tobio** : yeah, I agree. Let's do that.

 **Shittykawa** : good luck Tobio-chan, we'll see you later Shuttles

 **Iwaizumi** : good luck Tobio

 **Tobio** : thanks. Good luck to you too.

The moment the judge whisteled, they forgot all about soulmates. It was all about volleyball. About beating their rival in order to get closer to their dream. As expected, the game hadn't been easy. Karasuno was full of surprises. The first ball they played had been set by no other than their libero and their ace had scored. Tokyo had really changed them. Iwaizumi had to fight the urge to actually gape at them and congratulate them. Oikawa was pissed off. This wasn't good. They would definitely have to play hard in order to win the game. Kageyama''s first serve was out. Thank god, thought Iwaizumi, because that would have been a really nasty serve to receive. They smirked at the other boy, this was so on. Iwazumi's first serve was a nice one, although not as powerful as his soulmates'. Karasuno had trouble receiving it and it ended in the net, they yelled at Kunimi to jump, but Kageyama didn't go for a dump, he actually set with one hand to the baldy, who scored. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who looked calm. But he knew him enough to see behind that calm mask. He was beyond irritated. Kageyama had really grown as a setter and everyone could notice. Kunimi had stared at him with a look of betrayal for making him bite the bait. Makki almost looked like he wanted to cry. Iwaizumi groaned and got ready to receive. No longer after that they were introduced to their new attack, the one Kageyama had been working on with his orange head friend. That was the last draw on Oikawa's patience, Karasuno had set point. The captain looked at his coach and gave him the signal. Kyotani entered the game. Oikawa set for Kindaichi, but the other idiot ran to it, pushed Kindaichi out of the way and spiked the ball...right outside the court. Karasuno got the first set. Oikawa asked Kindaichi if he was okay, and seeing that he indeed was, turned his head to Mad Dog-chan, he was thinking how to scold him without being murdered in the way, but Iwaizumi was faster. He punched the second year in the head.

\- _That was dangerous!!!!_ \- only he was able to do that and not get his head chopped off. Privilege of having won every challenge the other boy had set him to.

The time off between sets was troubled. No one was happy with the result. And no one was happy with how strong Karasuno had become.

\- _Damn that Tokyo trip_ \- complained Mattsun while drinking his water.

\- _What the hell was that quick??? Fucking King_ \- growled Kindaichi. Iwaizumi gave him a nasty look. They might be their rivals, but he was still his boyfriend and he didn't like how his kouhai was talking.

\- _Oi, respect your rival. And I'm not saying it because he's our soulmate. I mean it in general. Respect your rival's work and talent, and try to learn from them._ \- he grunted

\- _And that's why Iwa-chan is the vice captain_ \- said Oikawa from the bench

 _\- I thought it was because I'm the only one who can keep you in line_ \- he joked and Oikawa pouted. Everyone else just laughed. The mood had shifted to something lighter. They were ready for the second set.

Oikawa's serve went out. Iwaizumi arched a bow to him, the other just shrugged. He had gotten little cocky with his serve. Kyotani scored quite some points, their strategy had worked perfectly. They had forced Karasuno to reorganized themselves. Oikawa knew that Kageyama had gotten nervous, and that was what he was looking for. A nervous setter was easy to read. Even more when that setter had been your kouhai. Oikawa blocked chibi-chan's spike. He saw both guys frown at him, and he just smiled with superiority. They shouldn't forget who they were playing against. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been surprised when Karasuno's coach called refresh-kun in, but didn't take Kageyama out.Were they planning to play with two setters? They got the answer when Sugawara changed positions with Kageyama and set for him, allowing the first year to spike a straight right in the court line, avoiding Kindaichi's and Iwaizumi's block. The ace got really irritated at that. He might have been his boyfriend but at the moment all Iwaizumi wanted was to spike in his face. He had blocked perfectly, there had been almost no space between him and the end of the court. ~~How dare him score right besides him??~~

Seijo still had the upper hand of the game, so Karasuno called in their pinch server. Unfortunately for Seijo, that guy had improved too, and got Karasuno a few points. Iwaizumi decided to end that, by spiking right into the pinch server's arms, but somehow, Kageyama saved it and glasses-kun dumped the ball right on the right side of the court where no one was waiting. Last time they played them, that ball would have been Seijo's point. This time it seemed that Karasuno was not planning on letting the ball touch the floor. The set went until the 28th point. Oikawa's serve gave them the set point, and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to spike from the back row, making it clear why he was the ace, and scoring the set winning point.

This time, the water break was completely silent. They were all busy getting into focus on the game. This was the last set. Whoever won the set, would come back in two days to play Shiratorizawa. ~~And it would be us.~~

The third set started rough. They weren't sure if it was on purpose or just coincidence, but Karasuno started to get under Kyotani's skin and it ended up in him being subdued because his temper was ruining his plays. The freak duo on the other side of the court looked really confident, and that was scaring Iwaizumi a little. Thanks to Yahaba, MadDog was able to come back to play again, this time calmer. They were giving everything they had, and even at that point Kageyama continued to surprise them with his talent. Hinata had jumped too closed to the net, and even so, Kageyama took advantage of that, setting the perfect ball for the shorty to slam it right in their noses. Oikawa was starting to get nervous. Damn those freaks. When Karasuno's pinch server entered again, Iwaizumi was ready. He knew that Kyotani would probably fail his reveive, but he had been ready to save it. The real danger had been shown, when Shorty read Oikawa's intention and jumped in time to block beside Tobio. They stopped Kyotani's attack.

\- _Oi you dumbass!!!! Learn how to jump and stop slamming into my freaking bruised ribs!!!_ \- Kageyama yelled at his friend. So, that was probably what had cause the wrong feelings they had felt earlier that day. Hinata slamming into Tobio's ribs.

\- _Kageyama so so so sorry, but at least we scored!_ \- yelled Chibi-chan smiling. Oikawa and Iwaizumi glared at him annoyed. Not only did he hurt their soulmate, but also scored on them!!!!!

Sugawara's serve had been really difficult to receive, but there was no way Iwaizumi would lose to him.

\- _Bastard!_ \- he yelled while throwing himself in the floor to get the ball in the air and then rolling on his side because of the force movement.

Makki had spiked in the net band, and Karasuno received it easily. Everyone started running, it was definitely a synchro attack. Seijo got ready to receive, but Kageyama never set. Tobio had just made a setter dump on the 24-24. Oikawa jumped in action.

\- _You damn bastards!!_ \- he yelled while running and jumping to save it, but he was too little too late. The ball touched the floor right in front of his hand. He looked back at Kageyama with anger in his eyes. ~~How dare he???~~ The younger setter didn't look smug or anything. His eyes were just neutral. Like it had been nothing. Oikawa's blood was boiling.

The last point had been painful. Oikawa had to set from a very difficult position, and yet he managed to give Iwaizumi the perfect set. Sadly, Karasuno had been waiting for his spike, and even though Kageyama hadn't made it in time to block him, Daichi received the ball perfectly, and the ace attacked from behind. They managed to save it but sent it over the net, where Kageyama was ready to spike. Thankfully Kindaichi blocked it, but the ball didn't touched the floor. It hit refresh-kun in the face and the prodigy setter was there to set the perfect ball for the short MB. Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kyotani jumped to block, and Oikawa was behind them, ready to save the ball if Hinata decided to deflect the block. But he didn't. Iwaizumi saw in his eyes the determination. He saw how the shorty aimed the ball to the space near Kindaichi's hand, where Kyotani hadn't managed to block. But Oikawa would have been ready to receive that without problem. Hinata, purposeful made the ball touch the last of Kindaichi's finger, making it subtly change direction. Iwaizumi couldn't see what happened next, but he could hear the ball hit something, and then, the floor. The judge whistled. Point for Karasuno. Another whistle. Game over. Karasuno won. They lost. Lost. They were out of the tournament. No final. No nationals.

It was over


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has consequences and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi learn that on the hard way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, long time no see! 
> 
> I'm very sorry for the delay, I've been meaning to post this like a week ago, but it ended up being impossible.
> 
> But after all, here it is! Wow, this chapter ended up being longer than I expected, but I regret nothing.
> 
> Anyway, hope you don't suffer so much, after all we know how this ends 😊
> 
> Your comments are very welcome and make me really happy 💞

# Chapter 11

They lined up and shook the other team's hand. Iwaizumi felt numb. Oikawa was broken. But he wouldn't give them the satisfaction to show it. They thanked the people for their support and they left the court.

They went to the bathroom to change their clothes, and to run away from the cheering. Iwaizumi took of his shirt, and looked at the number 4 with disgust. It was like it was mocking him. ~~How could I be the ace if I couldn't score that last perfect set? The ace was supposed to score.~~

\- _Stop it, Hajime. You did amazing_ \- Oikawa interrupted his mind ranting. They knew each other so well to know what the other was thinking, even without the bond. The bond. They hadn't taken off the block yet. They had promised to do it, but...

\- _Tooru...-_ His boyfriend looked at him, already on his training clothes - _the bond_. - he didn't say anything else. He didn't have to.

- _I can't_ \- was the other's answer - _I can't right now. -_ he nodded. He understood, he couldn't either. He needed time to feel depress. He wouldn't be able to deal with the happiness Tobio was probably feeling. And he didn't have the energy to control his emotions at the moment, but he didn't want Kageyama to feel what he was feeling.

Oikawa left the bathroom to go find their coach and tell him they were ready to go when he ran into the last person he wanted to see in that moment.

\- _Oikawa, I heard you lost._ \- Oikawa groaned. He wasn't in the mood for this.

\- _Don't you even dare to say I should have gone to Shiratorizawa. I'm not in the mood_ \- said Oikawa before Ushijima could say it.

\- _If it wasn't for your worthless pride_ \- Oikawa interrupted him

- _If you get too cocky, a junior of mine would end up surprising you. Even a murder of crows can take down a mighty eagle._ \- he started to go but stopped to say something else first - _oh, and don't forget my worthless pride._ \- and he left.

The team went to the same noodle place they had gone they day before, but this time the mood was different. No one was happy. Some were just bumped, other were completely depressed. Neither of the captains took their cellphones out of their bags. They didn't want to see pictures, messages or anything. They had been so close this year. And yet, here they were. They didn't even make it to the final.

After dinner, all third years went back to school and ended up playing more voleyball. They were frustrated. They played until they thought they would ended up throwing up the noodles. Oikawa thanked them all for the three years playing together, and with tears in their eyes, everyone went home. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked together without saying anything until they reached their usual meeting point.

\- _What do we do?_ \- asked Iwaizumi. Even though he didn't explained what he meant, Oikawa once again, knew exactly what he had been talking about. He had been thinking about the same.

- _I don't know_ \- he sighed - _I need time. I can't deal with him right now. I...I don't even want to see him or talk to him. I just..._ \- He gluped. There, alone with Hajime he couldn't keep his strong face anymore. He sniffled, and let some of the tears roll down his eyes. Iwaizumi hugged him.

\- _Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I..I get it. -_ he didn't feel like crying. He rarely cried. But he was frustrated and tired. - _do you want to stay at my place tonight?_ \- the sniffling boy nodded.

They went to the Iwaizumi's. Oikawa called his mother to let her know, and she understood by his voice what had happened. Iwaizumi had texted his mother to let her know Oikawa was staying, and that they had lost. She would know that meant they didn't want to talk about it. Once there, they said their goodnight and went directly to Hajime's room.

\- _I don't get it -_ Oikawa said, laying on the bed - _this was our year. We could have taken Shiratorizawa down._

\- _Yeah, I think we could have. But we've been so focused on them that we didn't see the threat that was Karasuno -_ he heard Oikawa snort at that - _admit it Tooru, we went there today, thinking that there was no way we would lose. And maybe, that was our mistake._ \- he whispered, and layed on the bed on his boyfriend's side. Their phones pinged.

Group chat:

 **Tobio** : hey, I'm sorry to bother you. I wanted to congratulate you. It was a really good game. You were really amazing. I know you probably need space so I'm not gonna bother you. I get it. But please...open the bond

Both of them read the message, but neither answered him. Oikawa growled and threw his phone away. It was a miracle it didn't break.

\- _If he gets it then he shouldn't be texting us -_ was all Oikawa said, but Iwaizumi felt the block was still there. They had left their part of the bond open, and just blocked the way to Kageyama.

\- _I think that...maybe we should open the bond Tooru_ \- Iwaizumi said not so convinced.

\- _You really feel like you could pretend to be happy? Because I, for sure, can not. And I think we deserve to be able to sulk in peace. I don't feel like putting fake smiles to pretend I'm happy for him. Not when it should have been him who should be crying now. They should have been crying now and we should have been celebrating and getting ready for the final._ \- he started crying again, and Iwaizumi decided that it was for the best if the bond stayed close. Kageyama shouldn't have to feel this, and Tooru was right, they shouldn't have to pretend to be happy.

Oikawa had finally cried himself to sleep, and Iwaizumi hugged him close to his chest. He was having trouble falling asleep. There was an ugly feeling in his stomach. His school volleyball career was over, and they never went to Nationals. They had worked so hard, and yet,it didn't work. A selfish part of him thought that Kageyama should have let them have this year, after all, he still had two more years for that. But he knew that wasn't fair, and felt guilty just thinking about it. After what felt like hours, he finally fell asleep.

They woke up late. And everything came back in a rush. The game, the feelings, everything. Oikawa wasn't angry anymore, just sad. He looked at Iwaizumi who didn't look his best, and he supposed he must have been sporting the same look. After eating Oikawa grabbed his things and got ready to get back home. Iwaizumi was laying on his bed again, looking at the ceiling.

\- _What are we going to do, Tooru?_ \- He asked bearly above a whisper. It felt like the million time he asked that

\- _I don't know. I don't think it's good for Kageyama to be able to feel our feelings_ \- he whispered back. Somehow it felt like they shouldn't speak louder than that. - he has other things to focus on.

\- _And the game?_ \- Oikawa knew they had to bring that up at some point. But he didn't like it.

\- _I'm not going. I can't stand watching that game. I really can't_ \- he knew that Iwaizumi probably wanted to go, and that's why he put emphasis on the singular part. He didn't want him to do something he didn't want just because of Oikawa's decision.

\- _I...still don't know_ \- was the last thing Iwaizumi said before Oikawa left.

Iwaizumi didn't do much that day. He didn't feel like doing anything. His mind was still full of thing and he didn't know what to do. At around 5 o'clock his phone rang. His heart stopped for a minute, but when he saw that it wasn't Kageyama, he relaxed. Although the caller surprised him nevertheless.

\- _Hello?_ \- He greeted

\- _Hi, Iwaizumi-san. Is this a good moment or are you busy?_ \- Kunimi asked shyly

\- _Hi Kunimi, it's fine. How are you?_ \- the third year was a bit curious as to why his kouhai was calling him, since it wasn't something very common.

\- _I'm fine, still a bit tired. How are you doing after all?_ \- asked the first year, knowing his senpai had been more depressed than him after the game.

\- _I'm...fine, I guess...still a little sore_ \- both physically and mentally he wanted to add.

\- _Yeah, so I thought. Listen I just wanted to ask you if I could go with you both to the game tomorrow. I don't want to go alone, and Kindaichi is still in denial._ \- Kunimi explained. Iwaizumi felt his breath hitch on his throat.

\- _Ummm...The thing is...we won't...I don't think we are gonna go_ \- he stuttered to finish the sentence. There was silence on the other side of the line for a while.

\- _What? What do you mean you're not going?_ \- asked the young spiker.

\- _It's complicated. We don't think we can handle...that. And Kageyama doesn't need us to damp his mood_ \- he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the other boy that it was the right decision, or himself.

\- _...okay senpai. If that's what you think...I'll go alone then_ \- Kunimi's voice sounded strained, like he was forcing himself to say those words.

\- _Kunimi, if you want to say something just say it_. - he hated when his kouhais kept quiet just because they were afraid to talk back to their senpais. The younger boy exhaled and started talking.

\- _I think you are wrong, and you are just being selfish. I thought that, after all that he had to go through you would understand how important some things are for him. And I suppose...I'm a little disappointed, you seemed to care a lot about him...but I guess, you just care more about yourselves_ \- He stopped talking, but Iwaizumi couldn't say anything in response. He was a little shocked at the words his kouhai had thrown at him - _anyway. I'm still going, even if I have to go alone, so, if you change your mind...you have my number. Goodbye senpai_ \- and the call ended before iwaizumi could say anything. It seemed that his kouhai wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

Iwaizumi texted Oikawa that night.

 **Iwaizumi** : Kumimi said he's going to the game tomorrow...

 **Shittykawa** : hm...you don't say...well he can tell us the results then

Iwaizumi didn't answered. He was having second thoughts about it. Should he go? But what would happen if he couldn't be happy for Kageyama? Or if they lost and Iwaizumi couldn't find in himself to be sympathetic about it? The loss was still carved on his mind and still hurt. He ended up falling asleep full of doubts. He had a nightmare. One where he went to the game and Kageyama told him that he was just like his mother, that he didn't care. That if he couldn't be happy for him, then there was no point in being together. That he'd rather be with someone who cared for him, like Akaashi, Sugawara or Kunimi.

He woke up drenched in sweat and shivering. He felt something hollow on his chest an something like a soft and ghostly touch on his back. Like someone was trying to reach him, to touch him, without quite being able. He looked at the clock. It wasn't as early as he thought. Karasuno was probably on their way to the stadium. He wondered how Kageyama was doing. Was he nervous? No, he lived, ate and breath volleyball, he wouldn't be nervous.

He tried to keep himself busy during the day, trying not to be anxious about the game. He watched TV, helped his mother clean up the house, and yet he was constantly wondering how Kageyama was doing. He was about to loose his mind when he received a text message from Kunimi.

 **Kunimi** : in case you are interested, they are playing the last of the fourth set, it looks like they're gonna play a fifth. You are still in time to see the end.

Iwaizumi didn't think it twice. He asked his mother for the car and left to the stadium.

Oikawa woke up with a headache. He hadn't slept well. He couldn't keep his mind out of the games. He kept thinking what could have been done differently on their game, and kept imagining how Karasuno would play against Shiratorizawa. He couldn't help but wonder if they would use the same strategies they had planned or something new. Probably something new and weird, just like was characteristically from the crow's team.

He had been on his second alien movie of the day when Kunimi texted him.

Kunimi: just FYI, they have a chance to win, they are about to enter the fifth set.

Oikawa grabbed his jacket, put on his glasses and took off.

When Iwaizumi entered they gym, the fifth set had already started, and as he looked for a place to sit, he spotted a familiar brunette with glasses looking unhappy.

\- _I thought you said you weren't coming_ \- he said while taking the seat next to his boyfriend.

\- _Yeah, you said the same. And yet, here we are_.- He grunted.

The both of them stayed there with bittersweet feelings watching both teams give everything to win. And after 40 minutes the winning point finally came in the form of a murder of crows. Iwaizumi smiled, proud of Kageyama, even though it still hurt not being there playing themselves. Oikawa felt happy that the mighty proud eagle had been defeated, just like he had warned Ushiwaka. But at the same time he got envy of the team and of Tobio. He resented him too, for robbing him of his dream. But he would have to learn to deal with that. There was no other option. As the teams lined up to shake hands Oikawa stood up and waved his hands to signal Iwaizumi to do the same.

\- _Let's go. There 's no way I'm staying for the award ceremony. Shoo shoo._ \- they left the gym and went for a walk around the neighborhood to make time until the team would leave. They would talk to Tobio after that.

When they returned to the gymnasium, Karasuno was ready to leave. Both third year walked to where their soulmate was standing, careful as they knew they were entering dangerous territory.

\- _Hey Tobio-chan. Congratulations_ \- the young crow turned around at his calling. Iwaizumi saw the others stop too.

\- _You did amazing Tobio_ \- he knew he sounded strained, but he couldn't help it. He felt watched and judges by the others, and Kageyama's face didn't make it any easier. It was obvious that he wasn't happy to hear them.

\- _How would you know? You just saw part of the last set_ – he made it clear that he had seen them arrive and leave. Hajime wasn't surprised, but he still wanted to talk to him about everything that happened the last two days.

\- _I know Tobio, it's just…it was difficult_ \- but he couldn't say much as the raven haired boy interrupted him.

\- _I know, I gave you time and your space…and you didn't even lift the block_ \- fuck, he was right. They lifted the block instantly, but that seemed to only make everything worse.

\- _Can we please talk to you for a little while?_ – Oikawa tried to take his arm, but Kageyama wouldn't let him.

- _I'm sorry but we are going to celebrate with the team_ \- interrupted the orange headed decoy. Apparently he wasn't scared of them anymore.

\- _We won't take too much time, he'll join you later –_ Iwaizumi was getting annoyed and desperate. They really needed to talk to Kageyama. Glasses-kun gave a step toward Kageyama and put his hand on his shoulder.

\- _King the team is going. Let's go_ – the message was clear. They were here to protect Kageyama. They knew that they had hurt him, seeing how his team was behaving it was clear what was happening. They couldn't blame them, but even so, they were here to make amends. But before they could say anything else, mother crow came to stop him.

\- _I'm sorry but right now we are going to celebrate as a team and as a family all together. He'll always have time at other moment, you can reach him then. Goodbye Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san_ – there was no place for discussion, and they knew they had lost here. Kageyama gave them one last look before turning around and walking towards the rest of the team.

\- _You took your time, now it's my turn. I'll go with my team. Goodbye._ \- and he left.

Iwaizumi felt his stomach close. He didn't like how this had ended, but he couldn't blame him either. He deserve to be happy and celebrate with his team. They would wait.

They went to Kageyama's place and texted him that they would wait for him there. They wouldn't let another day pass without talking about it. Neither of the two boys felt hungry after that situation, so they just stayed there, on the living room, talking and trying to distract themselves of the horrible thoughts that kept coming back. They were afraid of the talk, because they knew they had done things the wrong way. And seeing how upset their boyfriend was, only made it more obvious that they had fucked up.

When the door closed, both of them stood up to greet the younger boy, but he waved the off and went to sit on a chair in front of them. After a couple of minutes in silence, Iwaizumi started talking.

\- _We are sorry Tobio, seriously. But you have to understand that it was a difficult situation and we didn't know what to do._ \- he knew that it was stupid excuse, but sadly it was the truth. Kageyama just looked at them and sighed.

\- _Sure, I don't know what a difficult situation is…right? I didn't find myself on the losing part against you either, right?_ \- his voice showed how angry he was.

\- _I…yeah, you're right. We didn't think about it_ – Iwaizumi sighed, and looked away. Oikawa still hadn't say anything and Hajime was staring to crumble. He was ashamed and he didn't want to keep excusing themselves. ~~How do you get your boyfriend to forgive you when you know that everything you did was wrong and every excuse you have is pure bullshit?~~

\- _We said that after the match, the block was off. We said that what happened on court stayed on court. We said it was nothing personal…or was that only if my team lose?_ – he looked at them hard, tears in his eyes. Iwaizumi didn't know what to say to that, but thankfully Oikawa seemed to have remembered how to talk.

\- _We hadn't even think about the possibility of losing_ – Tooru knew it sounded pathetic, but he wasn't planning on lying to Kageyama– _we didn't know how to handle it_

\- _So you decided to pretend I didn't exist until you felt better._ – Kageyama snapped. Iwaizumi turned his head so fast it almost hurt.

\- _What? No, that's not_ – he had tried to explain. How could Kageyama think that? He had thought about him every minute. He had tried to understand how to make it work in that situation. But he didn't let him talk.

\- _The match ended, and I felt nothing on the bond. I texted you with the best intention to congratulate you and to give you space if you needed. I only asked of you to lift the block. My text was ignored. I woke up the next day and I still couldn't feel anything. No text, no bond, no anything. The match came, and all I could feel was nothing. Like you didn't exist. Just like you did two years ago. Just like it was until a couple of months ago. Like you had just disappeared. Just like every fucking else did_. – he had started to cry at this point. Oikawa was starting to realized how selfish he had been. Iwaizumi felt a lump in his throat and like someone had taken away all the warmth on his body. They both felt the guilt of the past on their shoulders– _I know losing is hard, I thought about what us winning would mean to you, and I cared of how you would feel. I didn't even post a picture of that day, because it wasn't something I wanted to show everyone. I actually was sacred of what would happen. Everyone kept telling me that you wouldn't just leave me because of a game. And I believed them, because I didn't want to think otherwise._ – he stopped to breath, he was shaking, and looked at them. They were drowning in guilt at that point – _Did you thought of what it meant to me this day? Did it occur to you, what I might be feeling today? Playing for the first time with a team that had been my family much more that my actually family? You thought of your dreams? I did too, but I thought of my teammates dreams too. Of my senpais, the ones who helped me without even asking for anything. They dreamt about nationals too, you know. I thought about Hinata's dream, to play Nekoma on Nationals, to play in the same gymnasium that his idol did. Tsukkishima's dream of succeeding where his brother couldn't. Yamaguchi's to be able to fight for himself. They all have dreams too, and I care a lot about them. So today I was fucking afraid. I was scared I was going to miss. I was scared I was going to be the King of the Court once again. I was scared that if we lost, your dreams would have been shattered in vain. And I was scared that because of a stupid match I was gonna be alone again._ – he finished. He looked a mess, but that wasn't what got Iwaizumi to go speechless. It was the fact that he had been so wrong.

He had thought that Kageyama would be fine playing, he had never even thought about all the reasons why he could be nervous or scared. He had been so preoccupied with Tooru's feelings that he had assumed that Tobio didn't need them. When I'm reality he was the one who needed his soulmates the most. And they had completely failed him. Iwaizumi felt really bad and for the first time in his life, he thought that this might not be able to be fixed. He was scared, because it all felt like it was going to end soon and not in a good way.

Oikawa couldn't handle all the hurt on those words. He had promised himself that he would protect Tobio, and yet it was them who had hurt him th most. Even worse than his mother if he dared to say so. They had betrayed his trust, even knowing that they had been lucky to have it in the first place. Seeing Tobio like that made him feel really sad.He

\- _No…we hadn't thought of anything of that. I'm sorry-_ He knew that sorry didn't mean anything at this point, but he had nothing else to say. He couldn't make any excuse because the other setter as right. They had been selfish. They hadn't thought of any of that. And it all made sense.

\- _We…we are idiots. B…but we…would never…leave you just…because you won_ – Iwaizumi whispered. His voice was so broken that Oikawa turned to look at him. The ace was looking at the floor and looked in the verge of tears. He had never in his entire life seen Iwaizumi like that. He looked so vulnerable and scared, that Oikawa wanted to grab his hand and hug him. But he knew it wasn't the place nor the moment. They would have to deal with this on their own.

\- _Everyone kept saying that. And yet in my mind all I could hear was your words ~~'If I have to choose between you and what makes Tooru happy, I will always choose him'~~ and I kept thinking ~~'well yeah, he warned yo~~ u' while trying to feel something in the bond. Something that would tell me wrong. And I couldn't find anything._ \- Oikawa felt the tears in his eyes, but they refused to drop. He felt the guilt of those words so much. Kageyama was using them against Iwaizumi, because he had been the one to say them, but Oikawa was the guilty one of that. He had given his boyfriend an ultimatum, making him choose. He had pushed him into saying that to Kageyama. A sniffling sound for him out of his head. Iwaizumi had covered his face with his hand but his shoulders were shaking. It was obvious that he was crying. The boy who never cried, was sitting next to him, softly crying because he had always been the mature one. The one who realize things quicker than the rest. And in this case, he had already realized that they had lost more than just a game.

\- _How I wish I could just kick my past self for ever saying that. I would never choose between the two of you Tobio. I swear._ \- but he knew that the boy had been right. He had made wrong decisions and they had consequences. He knew that Tobio was just as important as Tooru to him, but he realized that he didn't show that in his actions.

\- _You already did._ – Kageyama whispered – _twice. Even Kunimi was there today. But you chose to leave. To not stay. To not share this with me._ – at that he got them to finally look at him. – _I told you, you took your time after your loss, now let me have time too, until it stops hurting._

\- _Tobio-chan, we know we screwed up big time. But please, let us make it up to you…we…we really are very happy for you. We didn't open the bond sooner because we knew our feelings at the moment weren't the best, and we didn't want you to feel those things –_ Oikawa tried to explain to him.

- _I know, but instead of talking to me, explaining me that, letting me be there for you…you just block me off._ – he gave them a tired smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. - _You thought that I didn't know what you were feeling? That you were hurting? Of course I did, I'm not that stupid. And I wanted to be there for you, but when I reached for you, I saw the same thing I did when I found out you were my soulmates…that there was no room for a third party. You are already complete on your own._ \- and once again, he had been right. They had taken decisions for him without even talking about first. This could all have been avoided if they had actually talked.

\- _That's not true Tobio-_ whispered Iwaizumi, and tried to reach for Kageyama's hand, but the younger wouldn't let him. That had really hurt, but he had to accept it. What Kageyama said wasn't true, there was a space for him with them, but it was clear that they had done nothing to ease him of his insecurities.

- _I think, we should take some time off_ – Kageyama finished. That had been the final blow, like being hit in the face. Both of them looked at the boy in shock. Iwaizumi didn't want to believe that his fear had been right. That they were pushed away. And Oikawa, being the idiot he was, couldn't deal with the rejection, and lost it.

\- _Why?? Because we didn't go to a stupid game?_ – ~~what the hell am I doing?~~ – _well I'm sorry if I don't find it easy to deal with the fact that one of my soulmates ruined my volleyball career. A dream that Hajime and I had built for so many years_. - ~~why am I saying this?~~

\- _Oikawa stop it_ – Iwaizumi warned him. He knew very well where this was going and he knew it would not end well.

\- _What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for winning? I'm sorry I ever play the same sport as you? I'm sorry that I was chosen as your soulmate? I'm sorry I don't fit in your plan like you expected me to?_ \- Kageyama's voice started as a yelled but ended barely a whisper. – _no, this isn't because you didn't come to the game. It's because I'm tired of trying to fit where I don't. Because I came to realized that at the end of the day its always you two against the world_. - it felt like someone had punched Iwaizumi in the stomach. He had never wanted Tobio to feel our like this. - _now please just go home._

\- _Fine Kageyama, do what you want. You said it yourself, we have each other, who do you have??_ – Kageyama flinched at those words - _don't come running to us when your life goes to shit again_ – Oikawa sneered. ~~I am the worst~~.

\- _Oikawa stop it, you don't mean any of that_. – Iwaizumi was desperate to do some damage control. Oikawa was overstepping the boundaries.

\- _Yes I do. His life was on downhill when we came, he was even having suicide thoughts and you know that. We helped him go out of that hole and now he's talking shit and playing poor victim like we are the villains of a freaking movie_ – Kageyama had frozen and Iwaizumi felt the urge to punch the asshole he had as boyfriend in the face.

\- _Y…you knew…that's why_ – Kageyama gave a humorless laughed – _of course. Well don't worry Oikawa-san my life been shit for longer than you know so I'm used to it. And don't worry what I do, if I end up killing myself it's not gonna be in your hands_ – Kageyama spited with venom. Iwaizumi flinched at those words. He didn't even want to think about it. He had had enough nightmares about it already and they were so real that he had woken up with wet cheeks and shivering more than once, desperate to message Tobio to know that he was fine.

\- _That's not what he meant and it's not why we came to you….I promise.-_ He tried to reassure him.

\- _You wouldn't have given a second thought if te doctor hadn't told you all he did about soulmates and mental health. And if you mother hadn't flipped up whe she found out we had a third soulmate blocked –_ Oikawa knew he was talking out of anger and he was saying things that he knew would hurt Kageyama on purpose, but before he could say anything more Iwaizumi stopped him.

\- _Shut up Oikawa, you are gonna regret everything you said. You are talking shit and you know it_. – he pushed Oikawa to the door _-i'm very sorry for everything Tobio, seriously. We'll give you any time you need, okay? Just…tell us when..._ \- He sighed and looked down trying to hide his hurt eyes. He bit his lip before correcting himself with a whisper - _if you want us back. And please take care of yourself. –_ Iwaizumi smiled sadly. He knew he was giving too much power to a boy who was deeply hurt. And it could end up badly. But he needed to take Oikawa out of there and he didn't want to push it anymore. They had no right to demand anything from the younger boy. If he wanted them gone, then they should do as he said, even if it killed him. And so he left, feeling the fear that Kageyama might never want them back, and he wouldn't blame him.

Iwaizumi had to swallow the lump on his throat in order not to break into tears again. He knew they had screwed up big time. Everything that Kageyama had said was true or at least understandable. He pushed Oikawa, who was still angry, into the car. He drove in silence while his partner was slowly calming down. He could feel in the bond how Oikawa's anger started to disappear and soon it would turn into panic and sadness when he realized all the things he said. He stopped the car a few blocks away from Oikawa's place when the emotions turned up to be too much. His, Oikawa's and Kageyama's, all mixed up on the bond. Sadness and hurt. And suddenly Oikawa put his head in his hands.

\- _So you finally realized the hurt you inflicted on purpose?_ \- asked Iwaizumi with a horase voice from the earlier tears.

\- _Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ \- he kept ranting and pulling his hair. Iwaizumi didn't say anything, he just rested his head on the car's seat and watched the street. They stood like that for a while until the car's engine broke the silence when Iwaizumi turned it on. He drove to Oikawa's place and stopped again.

\- _You should go home_ \- his voice was still rough

\- _Hajime, I'm sorry..._ \- He whispered.

\- _It's not me who you should apologize to. But at this point, don't try to do it to him either. I promised him we would give him time. Try your apology if he ever talkes to us again._ \- he started the car again, making it obvious that it was time for Oikawa to step out. The setter understood and left.

Iwaizumi drove home and was glad that his parents were already in bed. He didn't feel like explaining his face at the moment. He went directly to his room and let himself fall on the bed. He closed his eyes and finally let his tears fall again. He really thought this was it. Kageyama would never talk to them again. And of course he didn't blame him. Kunimi had been right, they were selfish. They didn't once thought about talking to Tobio, to see how he felt. They had been too focused on themselves. On their loss. And they had left him alone, again. Hajime had promised himself he would protect Tobio, and yet he failed him, everytime. He failed him when they were in Junior High and he noticed that the younger boy was being picked on by his boyfriend, and he didn't do anything. He hurt him when he rejected him. And now he hurt him again, by leaving him alone. He couldn't get the image of Tobio crying out of his head. He wondered , why had Tobio been bonded with them? With the people who hurt him the most...

He wanted to beg for forgiveness, and promise to make everything better. But they didn't deserve it. He admited his responsibility and respected Kageyama's wish. If he needed time, then that's what he would give him. And if he never wanted them back, he would still protect him from affar, how he had said to Tooru months ago. Before going to sleep he grabbed his phone to send a text message.

 **Iwaizumi** : Hi. Things didn't go well. He's gonna need his family there. I'm saying this because I love him, and I really care for him, but that's not my place anymore. Please help him and don't let him hurt himself.

The answered didn't take long to come

 **Crowmom** : I'll be clear, we're not doing anything for you. He's out friend, our teammate, our family...we do it for him

 **Iwaizumi** : I know

Oikawa said goodnight to his parents and went to his room. He had enough time to think about everything he had said. He knew he had said exactly what he knew would hurt Kageyama the most. He had been so afraid when Tobio said they needed to take some time, he took it of on the last person he wanted to hurt. He had always been envious of the boy, but he had never meant to hurt him like that. He was happy with him. He wanted to be with him. And yet, he had screwed everything up. He went to sleep feeling the worst. Even worse than the day they lost. This time he had lost something way more important than a match.

When they woke up the next day, a horrible feeling had settle on their chests. Something hard, like a wall was built there. Something heavy and at the same time hollow. They realized Tobio had blocked them from the bond.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance needed to start healing themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I've been busy and haven't had time to write, but I promise you I'm be posting more of this soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and I hope to year from you again 💞
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

# Chapter 12

They didn't speak to each other for a couple of days, until practice started again. They went there together as always, but something was off between them. The team noticed but didn't say anything. They looked at them with pity, all except Kunimi. Iwaizumi was pretty sure the first year spiker knew what had happened, and that's why he didn't pity them.

Iwaizumi would usually find himself noticing the spaces that used to be filled by Kageyama. A group chat that wasn't used anymore, the middle spot on the bed whenever they lay down, his right side and his chest when they were on the couch. It felt like the one empty space had settled in between them both, like a physical and mental distance on their relationship too. They had finally noticed, the space for the third soulmate. The space that needed to be filled up in order to feel complete again.

It had been three weeks after that night, when things changed. One afternoon after practice ended and they were all changing their clothes they heard Kindaichi ask Kunimi if he wanted to go with him to the comic book store to buy the new number of the manga he was reading.

\- _I'm sorry I can't, I'm meeting Kageyama to go get a coffee together_ \- had the first year said without noticing that his senpai were listening too. Kindaichi looked disgusted with the idea, but Kunimi simply ignored him.

\- _You are seeing Kageyama?_ \- asked Iwaizumi shyly. Kunimi looked at him surprised.

\- _Umm...yes, we are catching up before we start school again and we lose all free time_ \- he explained to the ace who simply nodded with a sad smile. He missed seeing him, but at least it was good to know that their friendship had been restored. Oikawa stepped closer to their kouhai.

\- _How is he doing? Did he said anything about us or if he had thought about what to do...?_ \- Oikawa started. 

\- _Stop it Tooru_ \- whispered the ace.Iwaizumi tried to stop him before Kunimi's face changed to annoyance.

\- _Oikawa-san I don't think I should talk about him with you. It's not right_ \- Oikawa's face showed a glimpse of sadness before turning into a sarcastic smile.

\- _Oh yeah, and I assume that you asking us about him wasn't, right? Because there were two very different situations. Wait, weren't you the one who came up with the whole 'King of the court' nickname? Or one of the supposed to be friends that turned their backs on him during the last year of junior high? weren't you the guy who suspected that his friend was being abused at home and didn't say anything????_ \- He stopped just in time to see Kunimi's hard eyes on him.

\- _Wow_ \- he whispered - _I'm not surprised that Kageyama dumped you_ \- Oikawa was about to retort but Iwaizumi grabbed him by the arm and pushed him towards the door.

\- _Stop it right now Tooru. You can't keep like that_ \- he didn't yell, but his voice was dead serious. - _You can't keep hurting people just because you can't handle your emotions. Get a grip, seek help, I don't know, do something. Stop excusing yourself in that every time you fucked up. I'm tired of it._ \- they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Iwazumi grabbed his things and left.

Their relationship changed even more after that. They didn't spend so much time together, and when they did they ended up fighting for stupid reasons.

Iwaizumi spent more time at home, helping his parents, keeping his studies at day. If he went out it would be with Mattsun or Makki, but he avoided spending time with Oikawa. He knew, that up to that day he had only done things to keep Oikawa happy, but that hadn't been correct. Oikawa needed to change his behaviour, and if for that to happen they had to spend time apart, then he would do it. There was no way they would work out without changing first. Iwaizumi knew he had to change too. He had always excused Oikawa of his mistakes, and he had always done everything thinking only about Tooru's happiness. Just like he did years ago with Kageyama. Just like he did a month ago, again with Kageyama. He had to learn to do what he felt was right no matter what Oikawa thought about it.

Oikawa had been thinking a lot about what Iwaizumi had told him. He needed to change, but he didn't know how. It wasn't the first time he was told to seek help. One of his junior high teachers had told his parents that he should go to therapy, because he wasn't good dealing with frustration. But he had said that it was fine, that he didn't need it. Now he wasn't so sure about it.

He entered his home ready to go to his room to make his homework, but his mother had other plans.

\- _Hi Tooru, how was school?_ \- his mother asked him before he could leave

\- _Hi mom. It was fine_ \- he shrugged and then he noticed that Takeru was there too. His sister must have been busy. - _Hi Takeru!_ \- he greeted the little boy who was playing games on the TV.

\- _Hi tooru!_ \- he yelled not bothering to pause he game.

\- _Hey...I noticed that it has been long since Iwaizumi and Kageyama had been here. Why don't you invite them for dinner?_ \- his mother asked. Oikawa flinched at that. He knew his mother had noticed the change in his life, so it was just about time for her to ask. He just, wasn't expecting it to be at that moment.

\- _Umm...I don't think...we...we are not good right now, so..yeah. I don't think they're gonna come_ \- he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

\- _Is it because you didn't go to Kageyama's game?_ \- asked the little boy, who had now paused the game and was looking at him expectantly.

\- _What game?_ \- asked his mother. Oikawa didn't tell her about Karasuno's game.

\- _Wha...how... -_ the setter was looking at his nephew dumbfounded - _how do you know?_

\- _I went there with a friend and ran into Kageyama-kun after the game. I went to congratulate him and...how do you call him?...oh yeah, chibi-chan, and I asked him about you, because I thought you were there, but he went all sad and his friend told me you hadn't gone...so, am I right? Is that the reason you are fighting?_ \- Takeru was looking at his uncle who just sighed and deflated.

\- _Yeah...to summarize it, yeah...it's because of that game._

\- _Well you deserve it then, I would have never thought you wouldn't go_. - said Takeru with a frown.

\- _What game is he talking about Tooru?_ \- asked his mother and Oikawa realized he would have to tell everything, and he wouldn't come out as a very good boyfriend once he finished.

\- _The Qualifiers to Nationals. We lost the semifinal to Karasuno, Kageyama's team. They played Shiratorizawa in the final, and won. They qualified to represent Miyagi's prefecture in the next Nationals. Iwa-chan and I...we didn't handle things well...we didn't behave like good boyfriends. We did go to the game, but we missed almost everything. We arrived to see the last set and left before the award ceremony_. - he hadn't still told them about the after game, and yet they already had disappointed faces.

\- _You are telling me that your soulmate qualified to the National tournament, and you weren't there to support him?_ \- she asked frowning at her son

- _I know mom, believe me, we already realized our mistake._ \- whispered Oikawa. He didn't want her to tell him everything Tobio already did. He knew they had been wrong. But knowing that his nephew had seen his boyfriend's game, and he hadn't..that stinged. He felt low. - _but, it's not only that. We fought after that. I said some things that I shouldn't have, as always. And now Hajime is angry with me too...I...I screwed up because I'm too proud to let others see me vulnerable_. - he stopped taking and looked at his mother, sighing but sure of what he needed to do he spoke - _mom, do you still have the number of the therapist that the school once recommended for me? -_ his mother thought and nodded.

- _I'll get you an appointment then_ \- she smiled knowingly to her son.

\- _Thank you mom_ \- he smiled back and went to sit next to Takeru to play with him - _hey, are we okay?_ \- He knew that the boy was just as disappointed in him as his mother

\- _Is Kageyama coming back?_ \- asked the younger boy. Oikawa sighed

- _I don't want to lie to you. It was really bad, I don't know if he will ever want us back_ \- he turned to look at his nephew and gave him a small smile - _but I'm gonna do everything I can to fix it._

\- _You'd better_ -replied Takeru - _I really like him. And he looked really sad because of you, idiot_ \- was all the boy said before turning on his game again.

- _I know, I know -_ he whispered and grabbed another controller to play with him.

After a couple of weeks of therapy, Oikawa realized he needed to have a serious talk with Iwaizumi.

He told his soulmate about starting therapy and how he would work hard to change. He didn't want to keep bullying others because he felt less. Iwaizumi had been really happy to hear that, and told him that he would still be by his side even if it took years to be better, if he just promised that he would keep trying. He also told him of his mistakes and that he wouldn't be so pliant with him anymore. And slowly they went back to their old routines of walking together before school and after training, staying at the other's place, doing homework together, etc. But even though they felt better, there was still an empty space between them. There were still moments they would caught themselves lost in thoughts of what ifs. There were still times they would fall silent and the sadness on the bond could be felt.

Oikawa didn't tell Iwaizumi of his running into Kageyama. He didn't want to give him hope just to be crushed later. So, when the feeling of writing on his arm appeared again, Iwaizumi had been really surprised. They hadn't been sure if it was good news or not, but they rushed to Kageyama's place anyway. They weren't going to lose the opportunity to make everything better.

They talked for hours. Everyone promised to change their mistakes, it seemed that Kageyama had been working on his issues too, and was finally on treatment. They had all started to heal themselves in order to heal together too. They knew it would be a long way, but neither was in a rush. They would make it, they were soulmates after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys start to build their new relationship once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guuuys,
> 
> How are you doing?
> 
> I'm so so sorry that I did 't post for so long. Work has been really stressful and I haven't been doing well lately. I've been really down and didn't find the motivation to write. My country is still under quarantine, it's been 7 months already since the last time I saw my friends and the last time I've trained for real, and there are moments that I can't cope with everything. So I can't promise that I'll write soon, but I'll try to do my best.
> 
> I really hope you like this new chapter, and again, sorry for the delay.
> 
> I hope to hear from you soon 💞 take care and stay heathy!!!
> 
> FG

# Chapter 13

They got back together easily, as if the two months and a half they were apart hadn't happened. They spent a lot of time together, studying, relaxing, whatever. Sometimes they would be joined by Hinata or Kumimi. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had received a well deserved threat from the crow parents after they were informed that their little crow was back together with his soulmates. They had accepted the threat without complain, and after that they ended up asking for permission to use the gym one afternoon to train with Kageyama. Surprisingly, they had accepted. Their want to win Nationals was even bigger than their annoyance with them.

Seijo's team was happy too now that their captains were back to a more cheerful mood. Although the first and second years were still complaining on them helping their rivals. The third years were now relaxed. They were training just to keep it going for collage, nothing major to worry.

They had just left Tobio on the train station. He was going to Tokyo to train with the National Team. Oikawa had to admit that it had been a shock when he found out, but he surprised even himself when he didn't have negative thoughts about it. He had been jealous, of course, who wouldn't? But he had never stopped smiling and feeling happy for his boyfriend. He had told his therapist about it and she had congratulated him for that. It was a good sign on how much he was improving. He accepted the fact that Tobio was better than him in volleyball, but it actually helped a lot to remember how Tobio's childhood had been . They younger setter had once told them about how lonely he had been, how all he ever did was practice. Oikawa had finally understood that the young setter was no genious, he was just a boy who trained really hard all his life. But if Oikawa had to choose, to be a kid again and do the same as Tobio, he wouldn't do it. He had funny and happy memories of friends and family from his childhood. He had been really happy. He had nothing to envy his boyfriend. And so, he finally came to accept his defeat and learned to enjoy the other's triumph.

Iwaizumi had felt really proud and happy on how well Oikawa reacted to Kageyama's invite. And how excited he was now about their boyfriend playing the nationals. But he was really nervous of being away from Tobio again. He knew that they still had the bond and everything, but he couldn't help but worry. Oikawa laughed at him and tried to make him relax, but it ended up being a really difficult task. And it didn't get better after hearing about the idot of Miya picking up on Tobio.

They decided that the best way of not missing his soulmate so much was to organize everything for his birthday. They went to Karasuno after school to meet with the crows. When they arrived the team was practicing hard. Both Suga and Daichi waved them over and lead them to the club room

 _\- You said you wanted to discuss something?_ \- asked Daichi eyeing the other captains

\- _Yes, I supposed you are aware that Tobio-chan's birthday is just in a couple of days_ \- started Oikawa and the crows nodded.

\- _We were thinking about organizing a surprise party. He said he didn't care about it, but we think it's important for him to finally have a proper celebration_ \- explained Iwaizumi.

\- _That's actually a good idea. How can we help?_ \- asked Suga, smiling a little

\- _Basically, let the whole team know about it. And decide who brings food and who brings drinks. We'll take over decoration and to invite some of the seijo's guys_.- Said Oikawa excited about the whole thing

\- _We can do that, all right._ \- nodded Daichi.

- _Great, we'll let you know once we decided where it's gonna take_ _place_.- Agreed Iwaizumi - _okay we won't take any more of your time. After all you should be training really hard now_ \- he smirked a little - _let shorty know too, and assure that he keeps his mouth closed._ \- and so they went back home to keep planing the party.

They met Mattsun, Makki and Kunimi on the lunch break the next day to let them know too.

\- _Yeah sure, we are totally in_ \- said Mattsun while Makkii nodded

- _Yeah I heard Hinata and Tsukki talking about that yeaterday. I'm in too_ \- Kunimi smiled - _they were already planning on what to gift him_. - the third years smiled at that.

\- _Well, whatever they decide, let them know we're in too, so let us know how much money to give them_ \- said Makki to Kunimi, who nodded and texted Karasuno's decoy. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi felt really happy seeing that their friends cared for Tobio just as much.

\- _We'll need you to bring drinks for the party, Karasuno is in charge of most of the food. And if you have console games of whatever, bring them too._ \- they finished planning things up and then left to go back to class. 

There was only two things left. Their gift, and the place to do the party.

Oikawa texted Hinata to ask him to send them the picture they had taken of Karasuno after winning against Shoratorizawa. They would print it in good quality and would choose a nice frame to put it there so Kageyama could hang it on his wall, near the picture he had with his grandpa. The gift was ready.

Iwaizumi's parents had heard about the party thing, and so they offered their place to do it. They would go away for the weekend to a nice spa and resort so they could have the place for themselves. As long as they were responsible and didn't break anything, there was no problem.

Iwaizumi texted Sugawara his address.

 **Iwaizumi** : afternoon at my place. Let the other's know.

 **Crowmom** : roger

The morning of Tobio' return Oikawa had woken up to the not so pleasant surprise o both Ushiwaka and Miya commenting on Kageyama's Instagram picture. He had written to them to mark his place. Specially with that idiot Miya who looked like he was looking for more than just a friendship. And then he had written to his boyfriends on the group chat they had.

He met Iwaizumi later that day while Tobio was having lunch with Akaashi. They were talking about the picture the younger setter has posted.

- _I swear to god, if he calls our Tobio 'Tobio-kun' again, I'll have you punch him_ \- was Oikawa's complain while the other just snorted

\- _I don't like him either, but how about you start punching people yourself instead of using me for that?_ \- He arched a brow to his boyfriend

\- _Umm, no? I have a simple setter's arm, it's no good. You have the arm of an ace who can get through any block, so it will hurt more_ \- explained Oikawa as of it was the most obvious fact in the world. The other simply laughed at that.

\- _Whatever. Let's just pick all these stuff and let's get going_ \- they were grocery shopping before going to Kageyama's place to leave all the stuff there and go pick him up at the train station.

They got everything in Kageyama's kitchen when they received the notification that Kageyama's train was coming close to arriving. Iwaizumi had borrow his mother's car so they could drive to the train station. They arrived 5 minutes earlier to make sure they wouldn't miss the arrival. Iwaizumi decided that going to pick him up had been the best idea once he saw Tobio's face light up and smile at them. They hugged him close and Iwakzumi grabbed his bag so he could rest a bit.

\- _How was the ride Tobio?_ \- asked Iwaizumi while they walked to the car

 _\- It was fine. I slept through most of it though -_ they shared a laugh at that

\- _Must be tired , I supposed. You had a long week_ \- commented Oikawa

\- _How was the camp and the people there?_ \- asked Iwaizumi. He hoped Kageyama wasn't too tired because he was dying to know more about it. Oikawa looked just as excited. They entered the car and started the drive to Kageyama's.

_\- It was amazing. One of the guys from Shinzen, one of the schools we trained in the Tokyo camp, was there too, so we spent most of the time together since we didn't know anybody else. There were so many amazing players. I even met Sakusa Kiyoomi_

\- _Wait!!! Sakusa number 2 ace of the country???_ \- Iwaizumi was dumbfounded

\- _Yes, he's really weird. His cousin was there too, a libero from the same school. Komori Motoya. He was nice to talk._

- _Oh yeah, I heard that Itachiyama's libero was really good. Although Karasuno had nothing to envy_ \- Oikawa smiled - _your libero did an amazing job getting Ushiwaka's serves and spikes. but anyway, who else did you meet? Besides that idiot Miya._

\- _Well yeah, him and there was a small guy who was offended that I didn't look surprised when he jumped. He's like Hinata, but with talent_ \- the other boys laughed

\- _Poor guy doesn't know Miyagi doesn't get surprised anymore after seeing the freak duo playing_ \- laughed Iwaizumi and Kageyama joined.

\- _We'll face some of them in Nationals probably. It's good that I kind of know them now_ \- said Kageyama more like thinking out loud.

\- _That's true. And how did you feel playing with them?_ \- asked Iwaizumi

\- _Nice. It felt really nice._

They arrived to his place. No longer were they inside the house the two stenosis went to hug their young boyfriend and latched their lips to him, kissing what they found. They didn't even let him put his bag away. It ended up in the floor as he used his arms to grab the other two boys and returned all the love gestures.

- _I missed you_ \- he whispered while kissing one and then the other.

\- _We missed you too_ \- whispered Iwaizumi hugging him by the waist close to his chest to able to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear - _we missed you so so much_ \- Oikawa was too busy kissing him to even say anything.

The three of them went to Tobio's room still kissing and touching each other, leaving pieces of clothing laying on the floor on their way there. They had all the time in the world to make up for the last week of not seeing each other.

A couple of hours later they found themselves laying naked on the bed. Oikawa had already fallen asleep, and Kageyama was slowly drifting off. Hajime was gently carresing him. His hand leaving a soft and warm touch on his way around his body. His hair, his face, his chest, his leg. Until he settled on the younger's thigh, and with gentle fingers he traced the scars there. Suddenly, bright blue eyes were watching him, expectantly and a little scared. They had never talked about it, the never wanted Kageyama to feel ashamed of scared, but they had known about them long ago.

\- _We already knew about this, we are not gonna freak out. Don't worry_ \- he whispered reassuring him and gave him a small smile before kissing him softly - _I'm just glad there are no new ones_

\- _How did you know?_ -Kageyama asked him, one hand playing with Oikawa's hair lying on his chest, the other brushing Iwaizumi's arm, to rest on his bicep.

\- _It's a long story, to be honest, but let's say the bond gave us some flashes of what it considered warnings that the other soulmates need to receive_. – He remembered those warnings very clear and he really didn't want to see them again. His hand went from Kageyama's thigh to his not so bony anymore, hip – _you look way better. Healthier. Happier -_ he looked at the other in the eyes, letting himself get lost in their blue color for a few seconds. Kageyama smiled at him and moved his hand from his arm to his face.

 _\- I feel better. And I am happier…actually, I am happy. Period_. – Iwaizumi smiled and kiss him again, this time with more passion, but no heat. They had done enough already for the day. This time it was more a romantic kissing. Iwaizumi felt really happy to hear those words from his boyfriend, especially because there was no trace of a lie in there.

\- _I'm glad_ \- he whispered and moved the younger boy's head to rest on his chest while they peacefully layed there. Until a few minutes later Kageyama's stomach groaned, making Iwaizumi laugh. - _hey, you wanna help me make dinner?_ \- He asked the other boy who nodded and careful not to wake Oikawa up, got up of the bed and put on some clothes.

Iwaizumi got everything ready to start making dinner, while Kageyama watched him with a small smile on his face. The spiker felt eyes following him and couldn't help the happiness that grew inside his chest. He was about to start chopping vegetables when the younger boy rested his chin on his shoulder.

\- _Can I help you with anything?_ \- He whispered near the others neck, making him shiver.

\- _No, don't worry. You must be pretty tired_ \- Iwaizumi laid the knife in the counter and turned around to face his boyfriend. He pecked his soft lips and guide him to the couch. - _I can handle it_ \- he gave him one last kiss and returned to the counter to continue cooking.

They talked more about the camp and the other guys while Hajime cooked, and then he joined the other in the couch while they wait for the food to be ready. They stayed there cuddling, while the older boy laid soft kisses on the setter's neck, cheek, nose and lips. He had really missed him.

\- _What did you two do this week?_ \- asked Kageyama at some point.

\- _Nothing much, just you know...school, training...we've been thinking what to do for your birthday..._ \- He smiled when he noticed the surprised look on the other's face

\- _You...remembered...?_ \- asked the crow

\- _of course, idiot. How could we forget ? -_ the ace kissed the boy to make him stop talking, or he would end up spoiling the surprise. - _now go wake the other idiot, I think the food is ready._


	14. Author's note

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry this is not really a new chapter but I just wanted to let you know, that even though I hadn't post recently I did not forget about this fic.

I also wanted to thank you all for all the lovely message you left me with your support. I really appreatiate it, you have no idea.

I'm doing way better in some aspects. I haven't been writing so much actually, I've been spending a lot of time cosplaying at home and binge watching new tv series. One of them was The Untamed and it got me so into it that I got inspired to write again.

So, I'll be posting a new fic very soon, and I'm very sorry, because I really wanted to finish this one first. Unfortunately inspiration doesn't work like I plan, more like like it wants. So, it is what it is. But I promise to try to continue this as soon as possible (maybe I just need to watch a couple of HQ chapters to get in the zone)

So, anyway, just...thank you so much, you are truly amazing 🖤 If anyone wants to reach me on ig you can look me up as freakiwacosplay and feel free to dm me if you like. If you get ideas for new fics they are always welcome too.

Best wishes on this new year and hope you all stay happy and healthy 😊


End file.
